Un nuevo comienzo
by Narwen Weasley
Summary: Capitulo 14- un nuevo despertar Hermione y los chicos comienzan un nuevo año tras derrotar a Voldemort.
1. Recuerdos

Hermione se desperto empapada en sudor. Habia vuelto a sonyar con lo que tanto habia tratado de olvidar: el dia en el que ella y sus amigos vencieron a Voldemort. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de la chica al recordarlo. Cerro los ojos e intento despejar su mente, pero aquellos recuerdos volvian cada vez con mas claridad e intensidad. Una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de la chica. La historia habia tenido un final feliz pero, a que precio? Muerte, sangre y mas muerte.

El anyo anterior habia sido agonia pura. Se pasaban todo el dia en la biblioteca del colegio, buscando informacion, alguna clave para matar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Despues de la muerte de Sirius, Harry, se lo habia tomado, ya no como una mision para salvar al mundo, sino como algo personal. Se quedo mucho mas delgado de lo ya estaba y se puso muy palido, Ron lo miraba con tristeza cada vez que lo veia enfrascado otra vez en un en un libro. Durante el sexto anyo en Hogwarts no hubo travesuras, salvo algunas de los mas pequenyos, los mas ingenuos...los mas felices. Los chicos trabajaron muy duro, no se merecian eso, solo tenian 16 anyos. Quien puede soportar la carga de salvar al mundo con esa edad? Ni siquiera el mas anciano, ni el mas sabio puede con esa responsabilidad. Pero ellos lo hicieron y triunfaron.

Habian conseguido encontrar el escondite del Senyor Oscuro, y se dirigieron alli, pero esta vez consultandolo con Dumbledore. Harry no queria cometer el fallo del anyo pasado, no podia permitirlo. Se habia vuelto mas responsable...mas maduro, en realidad todos lo habian hecho, incluso Ron. Solo fueron ellos tres y...bueno Lupin que desde que Sirius ya no estaba alli no era el mismo. Nadie, excepto Dumbledore, supo donde se dirigieron aquel dia. Llegaron a quel tenebroso lugar y, desde el mismo momento que entraron todo fue muy borroso y rapido. Hechizos, sangre y muerte. Primero Hermione le echo uno de los hechizos que habian estudiando a Voldemort, despues fue el turno de Ron. Gracias a esos dos ataques se debilito y entonces fue cuando Harry le hecho el hechizo final que le causo su muerte. El muchacho de ojos verdes cayo al suelo desmayado, debido al esfuerzo del hechizo, pero desgraciadamente para el resto la batalla continuo. Los mortifagos fueron paralizados, y Lupin mato algunos, Ron y Hermione no tenian la fuerza para ello, y se limitaron a dejarlos inconcientes. La batalla final fue desputada entre Bellatrix y Lupin. Se podia ver fuego en los ojos-miel del licantropo, daba miedo ver unos ojos asi. Finalmente Bellatrix murio pero no sin antes dejar a Lupin al borde de la muerte. Asi fue como el trio mas famoso de Hogwarts se convirtio en el trio mas famoso del Mundo.

Hermione se encontraba ahora acurrucada en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente. Por muy madura que quisiera ser, ver cadaveres a tu alrededor y soportar tal presion, podia con ella. Los padres de Harry muertos, Sirius muerto, miles de inocentes muertos, y Lupin en una cama del hospital de San Mungo debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte. No pudo reprimirse mas y lloro aun con mas intensidad hasta que agotada de tanto llorar se quedo dormida, otra vez atrapada en sus pesadillas.

Hermione se desperto, esta vez mucho mas calmada. Se visto y se arreglo y bajo a desayunar, saludo a su amdre y a su padre. Ellos no tenian ni idea de lo que habia sucedido asi que ella intentaba mostrarse lo mas contenta posible. No era facil, pero conseguia enganyar a sus padres. Subio a su cuarto y lo empezo a recoger, quedaba muy poco para el comienzo de las nuevas clases. Ya tenia todos sus libros, y a pesar que normalmente quedaba con sus amigos para ir a comprar todo el material escolar, este anyo lo habia tenido que hacer con sus padres. Se acordo de sus amigos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los echaba de menos, otra lagrima se asomo por los ojos de la castanya. Se pasaba mucho tiempo llorando, pero no era la unica, y lo sabia, eso la ponia mas triste aun.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza le estaba picoteando la mano. Al cabo de un rato miro hacia abajo. La vio y sus ojos se iluminaron al igual que su corazon. Una lechuza nerviosa y pequenya seguia picando furiosamente su mano, mientras otra, blanca como la nieve, se quedaba en la ventana como observando a la otra lechuza. Hermione se dio cuenta de la otra lechuza y uan sonrisa aparecio entre sus labios. La primera en mucho tiempo pero la primera de muchas que vendrian despues.


	2. El reencuentro

**Como me escribisteis os dejo el segundo chap no se si lo conseguire hacer muy largo pero lo intentare....**

**A leer!

* * *

**

**2. El reencuentro:**

Recogio la carta de la pequenya lechuza, el corazon le palpitaba fuertemente, el recuerdo de Ron le hacia sonreir, el siempre sabia como alegrarla en los momentos tristes, siempre habia tenido esa cualidad. Despues se dirigio a la lechuza de Harry, se puso un poco triste al recordar que el muchacho seguia enrerrado en aquel infierno con sus tios. Les dio un poco de comida a las lechuzas y estas se marcharon.

Se sento en su escritorio. No sabia cual leer antes, era dificil elegir. Al cabo de un rato se decidio por la de Harry, simplemente porque lo echo a suertes (N/A:...U no se me ocurria nada).

Hola Mione! Que tal el verano? Espero que bien, a mi me ha ido bastante mal. Los Dursleys me han utilizado mas que nunca, y si a esto le anyadimos mi estado mental se puede decir que estoy bastante lamentable. Gracias a Merlin La senyora Weasley me recogio el otro dia junto a Ron que le habia contado como me estaban tratando. Ya sabes como es la madre de Ron a si que monto un escandalo increible. Empezo a gritar diciendo cosas como "Harry no es un esclavo" y "Este chico vale mucho mas de lo que vosotros imaginais" y asi durante 10 minutos. Ahora me encuentro en La Madriguera asi que estoy muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe claro. No hay el mismo ambiente que el anyo pasado pero estoy finalmente con gente que me quiere, es duro estar 3 meses con tu familia que te desprecia continuamente...Bueno te dejo de contar mis penas que son bastante lamentables. Espero animarme cuando llegue a Hogwarts porque como siga asi....Ron te manda saludos. Disfruta de lo que queda de verano!!

Un beso Harry.

Hermione se respaldo en su silla. No podia evitar lastima por su amigo, se podia imaginar lo que su amigo estaba pasando y ella no podia hacer nada. Se prometio a si misma animar a su amigo, y a ayudarle en todo lo que fuera necesario. Se dirigio a la carta de Ron.

Hola Hermione! Que tal? Yo me encuentro muy bien. El verano fue bastante aburrido, mi padre no estaba en casa, se ha pasado todo el verano en el ministerio arreglando cosas, por lo que paso...Pero Harry esta aqui! Creo que ya te ha contado lo que paso...fue muy divertido ver la cara de sus tios y de su primo. Les hice una foto, ya te la ensenyare. Espero que el verano te halla ido muy bien, me refiero a cuando no estabas metida en un libro! Nos vemos en 2 dias

Ron

Hermione ahora se encontraba casi tan roja como el pelo de Ron. Este siempre conseguia esa reaccion en ella. Como que cuando no estaba metida en un libro?! Esta vez se prometio vengarse de Ron. Siempre se metia con ella porque ella encontraba interesante leer y estudiar.

Se relajo un poco, y siguio recogiendo las cosas en su baul. Se puso a pensar en el nuevo anyo que estaba a punto de comenzar...pronto tendria que elegir su profesion. Esto le daba un poco de miedo, no sabia lo que queria. Ella sacaba muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas (incluso en Pociones), no habia nada en lo que fuera especialmente buena. Envidiaba a sus amigos, Harry era todo un experto en DCAO y Ron era muy bueno en quidditch, pero ella....Sus padres no la podian ayudar, no sabian demasiado del mundo magico, no era que no les gustase era que simplemente no lo entendian, al fin y al cabo eran muggles.

Al cabo de dos dias Hermione se encontraba en la puerta de su casa con el baul, 2 horas antes de que el tren saliera del anden 9 3/4, y aun asi le estaba gritando a su padres.

-Mama! Que haces con el pijama aun, no ves que no vamos a llegar!- Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigio a su habitacion.

-Papa, haz el favor de terminar ya el desayuno que llevas con esa tostada 5 minutos!

Los padres de Hermione no le contestaban, se limitaban a seguir las ordenes de su hija. Se negaban a contradecirle el primer dia de curso, era imposible. Finalmente, tras 15 minutos que a Hermione le parecieron una eternidad, se encontraban en el coche camino a la estacion de trenes. Tras 30 minutos encerrados en el trafico de Londres, llegaron a la estacion de King Cross (N/A: se llama asi?). Entraron al anden. Hermione empezo a saludar a la gente, se despidio de sus padres y busco a suus mejores amigos. Sentia que la gente la observaba, no era para menos. Habia cambiado muchisimo, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta. Ya tenia cuerpo de mujer, y la ropa no lo podia ocultar. Hermione se sonrojo cuando paso frente a un grupo de Hufflepufs y estos se quedaron mirandola con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

Tambien cuchicheaban a su paso. Desde que habian derrotado a Voldemort, Dumbledore habia dejado claro que habian sido ellos tres y habia una placa en cada clase del colegio con sus nombres grabados y la hazanya relatada a grandes rasgos. En Gran Comedor habia un gran poster con la foto de ellos tres y sus nombres debajo de ellos. Hermione jamas habia sentido mas verguenza, que cuando Dumbledore hizo aparecer aquello en el ultimo dia de colegio.

Siguio buscando, pero no encontro a sus amigos. De repente se fijo en dos chicos que estaban de espaldas a ella. Uno tenia el pelo negro y muy alborotado, y el otro lo tenia rojo algo despeinado, sin llegar al limite del otro. Por un momento penso que podian ser sus amigos, pero desde cuando sus amigos tenian esas espaldas? Se acerco, dudosa. De repente el chico de pelo negro se dio la vuelta.

-Hermione!- Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del muchacho, y una cara de asombro se asomo por la cara de la castanya. - Harry!!- ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. El pelirrojo se acerco.-Ron!- Estos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione se quedo mirando a los dos muchachos...no podia creerlo...Ron habia dado un buen estiron, era mas alto que Harry. Ambos tenian unos buenos hombros, pero Ron era el guardian del equipo de Gryffindor y eso se notaba. Harry seguia teniendo el pelo corto, y Ron lo llevaba casi como su hermano Bill, pero no tan largo. Se quedo mirandolos mas aun, empezo a bajar...Harry llevaba una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros, Ron llevaba una camisa negra con los primeros y los ultimos botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de el cuello de muchacho. Llevaba unos pantalones, tambien negros, bastante ajustados(N/A:babassssss), Hermione paro de pasar de un muchacho a otro para concentarse en el pelirrojo. Los muchachos tambien la observaban sin poder creerselo. Una voz los saco de sus pensamientos....

-Chicos! Vais a perder el tren! -Si mama, ya vamos!- repondio Ron, con una voz bastante mas grave y adulta.

Subieron al tren en busca de un compartimento libre, lo encintraron milagrosamente y salieron a despedirse por ultima vez. El trio se sento en el compartimento...habia mucha tension. Nadie sabia que decir, estaban tan cambiados...

- Que tal el verano?- le pregunto Harry a la chica.

-Bien....mas o menos.

-Con pesadillas? - pregunto Harry. Hermione lo miro como si este le hubiese leido la mente.- Nosotros tambien- le contesto al ver la cara de la chica. Se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

-Donde esta tu hermana?- Pregunto Harry para intentar romper el hielo.

-Pues....se perdio en el anden, estara con algunas amigas.....- contesto Ron.una vez mas silencio.Hermione solo miraba a la ventana...Los dos muchachos se intercambiaban miradas.

Finalmente se echaron a reir. Hermione los miro atonita....

-se puede saber que os pasa??- pregunto.

-es...que....estas....tan....rara....- dijo Ron entre risas. Hermione se enfurecio, fue a decir algo cuando Harry intervino.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir, es que has estado sin hablarnos desde el anden, te notamos rara, tensa como quieras llamarlo-dijo Harry mas calmado. Hermione se sonrojo.....

-Lo siento....-ahora se encontraba muy avergonzada- es que.....

- No te preocupes-Dijo Ron que ya se habia recuperado.- El cambio que todos hemos sufrido no significa que hallamos cambiado interiormente de acuerdo? Seguimos siendo Ron y Harry, los mismos que conocistes hace 7 anyos-dijo Ron, mientras hacia como si tuviera dificultades para contar. Hermione y Harry rieron al ver la cara de su amigo. Definitivamente seguian siendo ellos, los mismos con los que siempre habia reido o con los que siempre contaba cuando tenia un problema.

El compartimento se parecia mas a lo que siempre habia sido. Pronto se lleno de conversaciones y risas. Ginny aparecio al cabo de un rato, y se unio a las conversaciones. La pelirroja tambien habia cambiado un poco pero esta vez nadie se quedo sin hablar. Compraron todos los dulces que habia en el carrito, disfrutaban de estar juntos otra vez...

De repente, una voz arrastrada se escucho en la puerta del compartimento

- Parece ser que el trio dorado se ha reunido de nuevo...que enternecedor...-dijo el slyherin arrastrando las palabras.

* * *

**Este no ha sido demasiado bueno, pero es que no sabia como hacerlo....y weno aki lo teneis....dejadme rr!!1**

**El siguiente chap sera en Hogwarts (por fin!) y a partir de ahi tengo pensado que todo valla un poco mas rapido, los principios me llevan una eternidad, por descripciones y todo ese rollo en fin...ya veremos que tal sigue...**

**Ahora contesto a rr !**


	3. el comienzo de un nuevo anyo

**Hola ya estoy aqui otra vez!!! Gracias por los rr me hicieron muuuuuy feliz (XDDDD) de verdad. Estoy intentando actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero me cuesta un poco por la inspiracion(...) y por que tengo el cole(que ademas es en ingles por estar en los EEUU). Bueno una vez mas lo intentare hacer lo mas largo posible aunque no prometo nada....**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios (aunque como me gustaria tener a Ron...) pero mi amiga JK Rowling me acaba de llamar para decirme que me puedo montar todas las pirulas que quiera con sus preciados personajes.**

**Os dejo de rollos ya que son muy largos...**

**A leer!**

* * *

3.**El cominzo de un nuevo anyo.**

Hermione miro hacia la puerta, al igual que el resto para ver lo mismo que anyos anteriores...o quizas no? Draco (N/A:que todos sabiamos de quien estaba hablando...U) se encontraba de pie ante la puerta con sus dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle. Esto era igual a anyos anteriores, entonces que es lo que habia producido que las chicas abriesen la boca a mas no poder...Pues Draco....Habia crecido bastante y sus hombros se habian desarrollado de repente. Ya no parecia el delgasucho y frio Slytherin que siempre habia sido, sino el buenisimo y frio Prefecto de Slytherin. Los miraba con una mueca de asco y asombro mezclados. Miraba fijamente a la castanya. pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y empezo a despotricar nuevamemnte contra los Gryffindors.

-No es enternecedor? De nuevo juntitos para relatar las grandiosas hazanyas del cara-rajada...-se paro en Harry mientras escupia las palabras- O quizas contando el dinero que os queda para fin de mes, Weasley? -Dijo mientras se dirigia a los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

Harry y Ron ya se encontraban de pie para pegarle cuando Crabble y Goyle se situaron enfrente de el. Debido a los incidentes sufridos (Golpes y peleas) los dos mamuts se situaban enfrente del rubio cada vez que Harry o Ron se levantaban.

-Que pasa Malfoy? No eres capaz de defenderte a ti mismo?- Dijo Harry.

-Por que si es asi deja de molestarnos, no mereces la pena.- Concluyo Ron.

Malfoy susurro algo a sus gorilas, y se marcho maldiciendo y arrastrando las palabras. Al cabo de un rato cuando se aseguraron de que los tres Slytherin se encontraban lejos, los dos chicos volvieron a sentarse.

-No merece la pena chicos.-Dijo Hermione.-Solo lo hace para provocaros...

-Ya lo se, Mione.-Dijo Ron- Pero es que da la casualidad de que a mi me jode muchisimo que me provoquen y reacciono antes de pensar....-termino mientras se empezaba a calmar. Hermione se dirigio a Harry.

-Yo es que....sinceramente, estoy buscando una escusa para partirle la boca...

-Harry!- le reprocho Hermione.- Esa no es una razon! Caeras igual de bajo que el si lo haces..

-Mientras le parta la boca....-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, que lo hacia bastante sexy.

Hermione lo miro y se giro a la ventana enojada. Podia entender lo que sus amigos sentian pero no podia dejar que cayeran tan bajo. Malfoy era una asquerosa serpiente que no merecian ni qe le mirasen," ni con ese cuerpazo? Claro que no Hermione!" Se reprocho a si misma"...Pero...." Se quedo dudosa unos minutos." Si quieres cuerpazos miras a Ron y punto!" Despues de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que habia pensado." Herminone, Ron es tu amigo, a-m-i-g-o, nada mas. No pienses cosas raras..."Asi se paso el trajecto, contradiciendose a si misma, mientras sus amigos la miraban preocupados, pues Hermione ponia caras raras como si estuviese hablando con otra persona. Mientras tanto Ginny la miraba divertida, y a la vez un poco, pero solo un poco preocupada.

Por fin llegaron a Hogwarts y Hermione salio de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en los carruajes que los llevarian al castillo. El corazon le dio un vuelvo. Miro con los ojos muy abiertos hacia los carruajes, despues se giro hacia Ron y vio que este estaba igual que ella, mientras Harry los miraba muy serio.

-Nosotros montamos en...eso en nuestro quinto anyo?-Pregunto Ron un poco temeroso. Harry asintio.

-No me los imaginaba...asi.-Dijo Hermione estre temerosa y fascinada. Ginny los miraba mientras fruncia el cenyo. Ella no los podia ver. Nunca habia visto morir a nadie, pero el dia de la batalla final ellos si, y ahora ellos comprendian lo que Harry habia sentido cuando los vio por primera vez.

-Chicos me estais asustando, de que habalais? -pregunto Ginny.

-Threastals...(N/A: se escribe asi?)-dijo Ron aun ensimismado.

-Hermione Ron-Dijo Harry muy despacio-Debemos irnos.

-Si claro Harry- Respondio Hermione. Los cuatro se subieron en un carruaje y comenzaron su camino al castillo.

Cuando llegaron, Ron y Hermione se olvidaron de aquellos siniestros pero ambles animales y se concentraron en la decoracion del gran comedor....era todo color y alegria. Y no era para menos....ya no habian amenazas. Se sentaron en su mesa, Hermione se concentro en la mesa de los profesores para ver si algun nuevo profesor sustituiria a el anterior profesor de DCAO, pero no vio ninguna cara nueva asi que empezo a buscar alrededor del comedor. Mientras tanto Ron miraba los platos con amargura, como siempre se estaba muriendo de hambre. Harry y Ginny tenian una animada conversacion sobre quidditch con alguna burla sobre Ron y su hambre.

Al cabo de unos minutos la profesora McGonagall entro con los asustadizos de primer curso, Hermione los miro y se recordo a si misma en aquella misma situacion. Sonrio para si misma, ahora que podia se habia prometidoa a si misma hacerlo mas amenudo. La seleccion tuvo lugar con el tipico canto del Sombrero Seleccionador, pero esta vez la cancion hablaba de esperanza y futuro.El discurso de Dombledore no se hizo esperar.

-Mis queridos alumnos, Bienvenidos una vez mas a Hogwarts!!!! Este, presumo, va a ser un gran anyo. La esperanza y el futuro, como bien ha dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, tienen un lugar ahora en nuestras vidas, y eso se lo tenemos que agradecer a tres jovenes que este anyo, lamentablemente, terminan sus estudios en Hogwarts. Por favor os pido un gran aplauso para Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger!!!-todo el mundo estallo en aplausos y sonrisas. Todos, menos por supuesto la mayoria de los Slytherins. Los tres muchachos enrojecieron a mas no poder, y se pusieron aun mas rojos cuando Dumbledore hizo aparecer una vez mas aquel poster gigante.- Y ahora, por favor, dejenme advertirles que el Bosque Prohibido esta...prohibido, como su nombre bien indica y el Senyor Flitch me pidio recordarles que si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre alguna norma , el estara encantado de recordarselas...Bueno, tambien me gustaria presentar al nuevo profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras, den una calida bienvenida a Remus Lupin.- Todos, menos los Slytherins una vez mas, estallaron en aplausos,pero esta vez Harry Ron y Hermione no aplaudieron. Miraban al licantropo como si no lo pudiesen creer, el...no podia ser....- Y ahora sin mas que dos palabras, a Devorar!!- Los platos se llenaron de comida y todo el mindo comenzo comer.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo no lo podian creer era imposible. Nadie les habia avisado, como no se habian enterado de que Remus estaba otra vez sano y en perfectas condiciones de trabajar? Los chicos no hablaban solo se miraban....

-el?-Dijo Hermione

-Pero si esta...-comenzo Ron

-Estaba...-Harry permanecia muy serio.- No puedo creer que no nos avisaran!- Harry se empezo a enojar, no era para menos. Remus, despues de Sirius, era lo mas cercano a sus padres, era como su tio. Se habia apoyado en el cuando Sirius murio, en realidad se habian apoyado el uno en el otro.

-Tranquilo Harry! Seguro que Dumbledore tiene una explicacion- Dijo Hermione, aunque ella no se lo acababa de creer, que clase se explicaion podia justificar el no haberselo comunicado?

Comenzaron a comer. Ron y Hermione intentaron animar a Harry. Este sabia que era la ultima cena de bienvenida, asi que hizo un esfuerzo y se mostro alegre. Despues de la cena se dirigieron a la torre.

-Shushimi!-dijo Hermione. Los chicos la miraron.-que? No he sido yo. A McGonagall le debe de gustar la comida japonesa...dejad de mirarme como si yo hubiese puesto la contrasenya!

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en sus sillones preferidos. Empezaron a hablar y a contar cosas del verano, aunque Hermione empezo a profundizar el tema.

-Chicos...-los llamo.

-Si Hermione-Dijo Ron

-Pues es que no he parado de darle vueltas....esto....vosotros tambien habeis tenido pesadillas?-Pregunto algo desconfiada.

-Pues si- Dijo Harry.Ron asintio.

-Pero nos paso porque los tres estabamos separados, ahora que estamos juntos otra vez, y sin temores, nadie ni nada podra separarnos. Y juntos-Ron le habia cogido la mano a la castanya.- Conseguiremos vencer las pesadillas vale?-Este le dirigio una tierna mirada y esta le sonrio. Pronto se fundieron en un largo abrazo. Despues de un rato se separaron. Harry miro la escena, con una sonrisa, pero que enseguida elimino de su cara al ver que Ron le miraba.

-Bueno,-dijo Hermione- Yo estoy agotada asi que me subo a dormir. Y Harry no te preocupes, averiguaremos, que es lo que pasa con Remus asi que no te comas la cabeza vale?.- El chico asintio con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Hermione. Buenas Noches. -Dijo Harry.

-Buenas Noches-Dijo Ron.

-Buenas Noches-Dijo la chica mientras subia a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Cuando los chicos se quedaron a solas Harry dirigio una GRAN sonrisa a su amigo.

-QUE? -le pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Juntos lo superaremos?- Dijo Harry aun sonriendo.

-Queria animarla vale? Mira me subo a dormir que estoy muy cansado-Dijo al ver que Harry lo seguia mirando sonriente.-Buenas noches.

-Duerme bien! Tenemos que averiguar lo de Remus- le dijo Harry AUN sonriendo. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada antes de desaparecer por la escaleras.

* * *

**Ya ta!!! Tercer capitulo!! No se si me ha quedado muy corto pero lo he intentado eh?!**

**Bueno, ya me contareis en rr verdad, jejeje. Como no conteste los rr del preimer capitulo los contesto ahora junto a los del segundo!**

**Kat(1): **Bueno , no se si he conseguido separar las cosas, pero no sabia a lo qie te referias..asi k he separado mas las conversaciones es eso? Por cierto que es fica?. Gracias por tu rr!! y por decir que esta muy bueno!!Bss

**Leweline-hechizera(1):**Bueno como ves actualizo bastante rapido no? Gracias y bss.

**Anne-Moody(1): **Gracias x leerlo!! No se que paso, pero en el primer capitulo puse que te lo dedicaba a ti, por animarme y todo eso. y....hice propaganda de tu fic!!XDD xo no salio...lo pondre otra vez, en el proximo ok? Me alegro k t haya gustao. Besos wapa.

**Anne-Moddy(2):** Yo tambien babaeooooooo. No se xk te pides Herry por k tmp lo describo tanto,aunk....mejor asi Ron pa mi. Ya se que lo pongo de tio weno, pero esk es mi prefe...no puedo evitarlo . Gracias x seguir mi historia!! Besos

**Leweline-hechizera(2):** Gracias x seguir la historia!! No pensaba recibir ni un solo rr y tu me has escrito dos!! XD Gracias!!. La historia la tengo un poco estructuada xo muy poco asi k no te puedo avisar de kuando la pareja se pondra en accion...lo siento.Ah! Me he apuntado tu historia, a la tercera va la vencida?, pero aun no la he podido leer, ya te dejare un rr!! Besos

**Elena(2):** Se que el principio es n poco triste a pesar de ser una comedia-romantica o "intento' de comedia-romantica xo no lo pude evitar, ademas no me quedo mal no? Gracias x el rr! Besos

**Raquel(2): **Bueno como tenias curiosidad lo actualizo rapido jejeje. Sabes que? Te llamas como yo, Raquel. XDD Gracias, y bss!

**Chenchagirl(2):** Me gusta tu nombre!! No se lo k segnifica xo me ha exo gracia!! Ya he actualizado, tengo tiempo libre...de momento UU. Weno sigues no? Besos!!

**Ya sta!! Weno gracias una vez mas a lo que me "siguen" o leen y muxas mas gracias a los k me escriben rr!! Vosotros me animas a seguir!!! A si que si quereis mas le dais a "submit review" y "Go" y dos palabritas criticas, o lo que sea.**

**Nos vemos pronto!! XDD**


	4. Remus Lupin o no?

**Wenassssss!!!!!! Ya estoy aki otra vez!!! Gracias a todos por seguirme XDDDD **

**Disclaimer: Weno ya lo sabeis NADA es mio, excepto algunos personajes k puede que me invente...XDDD lo hago para desahogar mi mente adolescente...**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

**4. Remus Lupin...o no**

Ginny sentia unos deseos incontrolables de estrangular a Hermione. Esta le habia adelantado el reloj para que se diese prisa al arreglarse, no queria "llegar tarde" el primer dia. Harry la miraba divertida, estaba tan guapa..incluso enojada como ahora.

- Vamos Gin! no te enfades...lo he hecho por tu bien.- Dijo Hermione. Ginny le dirigio una mirada de odio, en plan "olvidame".

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ron mientras le sonreia.- Ya se le pasara. Hermione sentia que se derretia alli mismo...espera no no podia ser....o si? Ron era su amigo..no?

Cuando los vio aparecer por la escalera (N/A: a ron y harry para los que no lo pillan) a Hermione le dio un vuelvo el estomago. Aun no se habia acostumbrado al nuevo aspecto de su amigos. Llevaban el uniforme, cosa que Hermione agradecio muchisimo...aunque lo que no sabia es que el uniforme podia ser mas tortura aun. La profesora McGonagall les dio los horarios...se les cayo el mundo encima. (N/A: lo adivinais?) Pociones con...Slytherin. Ginny lo tenia mejor, Transformaciones con Hufflepuff . Harry se acerco a ella.

-Y tu que tal Ginny?

-Pues mejor- le contesto.-Transformaciones.Me tengo k ir...Hasta luego!

El trio se dirigio a las mazmorras. Alli estaban como siempre todos los Slytherin. Mirandolos con sumo odio mientras entraban.

-Vaya...si es otra vez el trio de oro- Dijo Draco.

-Te lo advierto Malfoy, ten cuidado o...

-O que? Cara rajada?-pregunto con superioridad.

-o tendras problemas...- termino Ron. Los chicos se pusieron delante de Hermione, como protegiendola.

-Teneis miedo de que le haga algo a la sangre-sucia?- Dijo Draco al ver que los dos chicos se ponian delante de la chica.

- Tocala y mueres.- Dijo Harry.

-Senyores, si no qiueren perder puntos el primer dia de clase les recomiendo que se sienten inmediatamente.- Snape acababa de entrar en la clase.

Se sentaron y empezo la clase. Se pusieron en parejas como siempre para preparar la pocion. Hary se sento con Hermione y Ron con Neville (N/A; menuda parejita para pociones no?). Empezaron bien, tranquilos, aunque Draco los miraba de reojo esperando a que metiesen la pata, algo muy comun en esa clase...para que enganyarnos.

-Harry- le llamo Hermione.

-mmhhmm- le contesto. Estaba muy concentrado en la pocion lo que le hacia irresistible.

-Esto yo...te queria dar la gracias por lo de antes.

- No me las tienes que dar mujer- le dijo con una sonrisa que hubiese derretido un cubito de hielo.- Para eso estamos no?

Hermione asintio y continuaron con la pocon que se estaba ponindo de color amarillo cuando tenia que ser verde. La castanya consiguio recuperar la pocion, cuando se oyo un estallido.

-Senyor Longbottom! -Grito Snape mientras se acercaba al caldero de Ron y Neville.- No tenia que anyadir cola de unicornio, sino pluma de fenix!!! La cola de unicornio se anyade al final, senyor Longbottom!! Esta usted en el final?

-No..profesor-Dijo Neville temblando. En este punto TODOS los Slytherin se estaban riendo de el.

- Profesor...

-Que quiere Weasley?

- No ha sido el, he sido yo.-respondio Ron firmamente. Los Slytherin se callaron.- Yo puse la cola de unicornio.

- Asi que usted eh?! No me vaya de heroe Senyor Weasley, para eso ya tenemos al senyor Potter.- Le contesto Snape. Los Slyhterin volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Hermione sujeto a Harry, pero no podia sujetar a Ron, estaba dos asientos mas para la derecha, y temia su reaccion.

- No me estoy haciendo el heroe- le contesto Ron igual de firme que antes.- Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Pues 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y se quedara manyana por la noche como detencion y ahora el resto continuen con sus pociones.

La clase termino y se dirigieron a la Sala Comun para descansar.

- No me lo puedo creer!!     Ron no puedes ir al castigo!- Estallo Hermione una vez llegaron a la sala comun.

-Hermione?

-Si Ron?-le contesto la chica.

-Hermione Sara Granger?

-si Ron?-Dijo Hermione a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Tu quieres que me salte un castigo? Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi amiga?

Harry se empezo a reir y Hermione se enfurecio. Pero no pudo evitar sonreir cuando vio a los dos chicos en el suelo cogiendose el estomago.

-Podrias parar?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Vale vale- Dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo que digo es que no te puede castigar cuando te equivocas mientras estas aprendiendo!!!- Dijo Hermione poniendose muy nerviosa. Harry nego con la cabeza, se levanto y se dirigio hacia ella.

-Parece mentira que seas la alumna mas brillante de Hogwarts.-Dijo Harry. Hermione fue a responder.

- Que...

-No me castiga por haberme equivocado, sino porque he defendido a Neville y evitado que le castigara a el. Snape odia a Neville y solo buscaba una burda escusa...-Dijo Ron un poco triste.

-Ron..-Dijo Neville, acababa de llegar.- Yo queria agradecerte lo de esta manayna.

-No es nada Neville.- Dijo Ron

-Y pensar que lo unico que ha hecho a sido provocarte para poder castigarte...-dijo Neville.

-Como?-Dijo Hermione.

-Pues eso, yo creo que estaba procando a Ron, el sabia que me defenderia asi que me ataco a mi para castigarle. -Dijo Neville-Me tengo que ir! Nos vemos luego.

Cuando Neville salio los 3 amigos se quedaron mirandose...Por que Snape habia hecho eso? Era injusto...Despues de haber luchado codo a codo con el ahora seguia igual? 

Hermione se sento a lado de Ron y Harry se sento al otro lado.

-Iremos contigo.-Dijo Harry

-Por favor! Menudo numerito estais montando por un castigo anda vamonos que nos toca DCAO.-Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la puerta.

De repente de acordaron de Lupin, se tenian que enterar de lo que estaba pasando. Supuestamente el licantropo estaba en el hospital muy grave, pero de repente se encontraba alli en el colegio y dando clases.

Llegaron a la clase 15 min antes que nadie, no habia nadie, ni siquiera Remus. Los chicos ya se esperaban eso pero querian ser los primeros en hablar con el profesor. De repente este aparecio por la puerta.

- Hola Remus.- Dijo Harry con algo de rencor.

-Hola Harry -Dijo este con igual frialdad.

Se quedaron asi unos minutos mirandose. El silencia reinaba en la habitacion.

-Por que no me lo dijiste? -Dijo Harry

-El que?- Le pregunto el profesor

-Como que el que??- Dijo Harry empezando a enfurecerse.- Que estabas sano y salvo!! Sabes la cantidad de noches que nos hemos pasado en vela esperando a recibir una noticia tuya??

-yo...lo siento- Dijo Remus, se puso a recoger unos libros.

Ron y Hermione no sabian que hacer. Era Remus, pero no estaba actuando como el. De repente el pelo del profesor se volvio morado, este giro y les hizo un guinyo. Se hizo notablemente mas bajito y los rasgos se le dulcificaron, mucho. Esos ojos dorados, se volvieron tambien morados.

-Tonks???-Gritaron los tres chicos a la vez.

-Shhhhhhhhh!!!!-Dijo la chica- Esto no lo debe saber nadie ni siquiera vosotros.

-Pero, por que..-empezo a decir Ron, pero no pudo continuar porque la gente comenzaba a llegar. Eran todos, parecia que habian hecho cola para ser los primeros en entrar, Lupin habia vuelto. Era el mejor profesor de DCAO,todos lo admitian, incluso Slytherin. Cuando el trio se volvio hacia Tonks esta ya no estaba, otra vez esta Remus.

-Ahora, por favor hagan el favor de sentarse.-Dijo una voz identica a la de Remus, mientras este les guinyaba otra vez.

Estos se sentaron muuy confundidos, por que Tonks se hacia pasar por Remus? Era muy extranyo. A pesar de que hacia unos minutos Harry estaba muy furioso ahora se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera prestaba atencion y eso que era su asignatura preferida. Hermione le miraba y negaba con la cabeza, habia habido un momento en el que Remus estaba sano y salvo pero...al final Remus seguia en el hospital....

* * *

**Weno!! Esto es el fin del chap!! No veais lo que me ha costado...desde luego mi inspiracion esta muuuy atascada...pero mucho. En fin lo de siempre RR!!!!!**

**Ahora los des cap anterior:**

**Leweline-hechizera:** Gracias una vez mas!!! Esta vez no he actualizado tan rapido lo siento. Espero que este cap tb te haya gustado!!. Un beso

**Raquel: **Weno por si no te has aclarado: (ejem) Soy Valenciana, de Espanya y estoy estudiando un anyo en EE.UU, solo me kedan 8 meses!!! jejeje. en fin ah! tengo 16 anyos. Sigue leyendo eh?! Besos

**Kat:** Ya me he dado cuenta de que eres Argentina!!! no? Debido a eso no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir Fiaca, asi que me lo puedes explicar? Asi de paso me dejas un rr!! jajajajaja Gracias. Besos

**Ya ta !!! ufff! menos mal. Ahora me haceis un favor y vais a submit review que me hara muucha ilusion y vosotros solo kereis mi felicidad no? U weno acepto criticas y lo k sea, menos amenazas....ejem. Nos vemos pronto...si vosotros kereis!!**


	5. El animo de Harry

**Holap!! Que tal estais?? Espero que bien a mi mu bien!!! Esta semana pasada tuve mi primer Thanksgiving!!! (Accion de Gracias)..y el ultimo UU.**

**Leed y reviews.**

**A leer!**

* * *

**5. El animo de Harry .**

Harry no hablo durante toda la cena ni tampoco antes de ir a dormir mientras hacia los deberes. Hermione y Ron lo miraban con tristeza, solo habia estado asi de deprimido, com la muerte de Sirius. Hermione se sentia muy mal, se habia prometido durante todas las vacaciones animar a su amigo, y ahora cuando mas la necesitaba no tenia ni idea de lo que hacer.

Al cabo de una hora en la Sala Comun Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Harry para hacer la ronda de prefectos. Era algo que tenian que hacer de vez en cuando cuando los dequinto no podian. Los prefectos se reunieron para organizar las rondas y decidieron ir en parejas, asi que todos se pusieron con la persona de su casa.

-Hermione tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Ron con cierta amargura.

-Te refieres a lo de Harry?- Ron asintio- Pues no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer, sabes me prometi dos cosas este verano, y una de ella era animar a Harry y no lo estoy consiguiendo...

-Y la otra?-Pregunto Ron

-como?

-La otra cosa que te prometistes?

-Hacerte pagar por todas las veces que has empezado una pelea sabiendo que yo tenia razon y todas las veces que me has hecho rabiar.- Dijo Hermione mientras le aguantaba la mirada.

-Asi? y como lo piensas hacer?- Dijo Ron de manera provocativa.

-Dame tiempo y lo comprobaras.- Dijo Hermione tratando de intimidarle, cosa que parecio funcionar porque Ron se quedo callado.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde este de dividia en dos. Y decidieron separarse y reunirse en el pasillo de la planta superior. Hermione se fue por la derecha y Ron por la izquierda. Al cabo de unos minutos por el pasillo Hermione escucho unos pasos que la seguian.

-Ron? Estas ahi?- Dijo algo atemorizada.

-Lo siento pero no soy el pobreton de quien estas enamorada- Dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

-Callate Malfoy, ademas yo no estoy enamorada de Ron, y no lo llames asi.-Dijo enojada,y maldiciendo por dentro su mala suerte de haberse encontrado con el Slytherin.

-No lo puedes negar, os quedais embobados mirandoos, el uno al otro, como si fuerais dos adolescentes enamorados.-Dijo mientras salia de las sombras.

-Sabes que? Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.SI, somos adolescentes, pero NO estamos enamorados- Dijo Hermione empezando a respirar muy agitadamente.- Ademas a ti que te importa de quien yo, al sangre-sucia, este enamorada?

-Porque me interesas.- Dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a ella. Hermione intento retroceder pero la pared se puso en su camino.- Asustada?

-En absoluto- Dijo Hermione intentando parecer calmada. Malfoy se acercaba mas y mas y sus caras quedaron a unos centimetros. La castanya podia sentir el aliento de Malfoy, instintivamente cerro lo ojos y abrio un poco los labios. De repente sintio como el chico se separaba.

-No me digas que estabas esperando a que te besase- Dijo Malfoy con un tonosuficiencia.- No te dare ese placer Granger. Soy demasiado para ti.- Dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

-Si me hubieses llegado a rozar, no hubieses salido de esta, ademas de que me hubiese lavado donde tu me hubieses tocado. Creeme Malfoy, no me agrada que tu te me acerques.

-Hermione?- Una voz familiar sonaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Adios,y la proxima no me provoques o...

-o que Granger? Dejate de amenzas porque yo he visto como esperabas ese beso.

-Hermione! Estas ahi?- La voz de Ron sono de nuevo.

-Tu sigue sonyando Malfoy.- Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba del pasillo.

-Donde estabas?- Pregunto Ron

-Lo siento es que me he distraido con Mal...algo.- Dio Hermoine que en realidad estaba muy agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ron preocupadopor la agitacion de su amiga.

-Si, es solo que era una enorme aranya.- Ron no dijo nada solo se puso muy palido y continuo caminando. Hermione sabia que si mencionaba la palabra aranya, la aracnofobia de su amigo no le permitiria articular palabra alguna en lo menos 20 min.

Llegaron a la Sala Comun y Harry aun se encontraba alli, solo que esta vez se encontrabamirando la chimenea en uno de los sillones. Parecia muy deprimido.

-Hola Harry.- Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ron se limito a sentarse al otro lado de su amigo, aun estaba muy palido.

-Y a este que le pasa?- Pregunto Harry.

-Aranyas- Le susurro Hermione para que Ron no la oyese.- Que tal estas tu? Has estado muy callado todo el dia.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Harry.- Es que por un momento pense que Remus esta a salvo, lo unico parecido a una familia que me queda....- Dijo Harry con una voz extremadamente triste.

-Como que la unica familia que te queda?- Dijo Ron saliendo de su trance- Y Hermione, y yo? Y toda mi familia? Te recuerdo que todos nosotros te queremos como si fueras uno mas sabes?. De echo la mera verdad es que eres uno de nuestra familia.

- Gracias amigo.- Dijo Harry, intentandodibujar una sonrisa. Hermione miro a Ron, era la primera vez que veia a su amigo hablar asi,tan...sensible? La manera habia sido un poco brusca, pero las palabras habian sido sinceras y esto la habiasorprendido.

-Si Harry. Siempre nos tendras a tu lado. Siempre nos has tenido y siempre nos tendras.- Dijo Hermione, animada a decir algo tras las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Gracias, a los dos.- Dijo Harry una vez mas.- Ahora si me disculpais me voy a la cama que estoy muy cansando. Nos vemos manyana.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Hermione antes de que el moreno desapareciese por las escaleras.- Crees que estara mejor?- Pregunto mientras se giraba hacia Ron.

-No.- Contesto con afirmacion- Pero se le pasara antes. Bueno Hermione, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, demasiadas emociones.- Hermione sintio como si Ron supiese algo, pero eso era imposible, y si asi fuera este estaria muy furioso.- Buenas noches Mione.

- Buenas noches Ronnie.- Ron la fulmino con la mirada- No te enfadeeeees....- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta manyana Hermione- Dijo Ron mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba. Se giro y se fue por las escaleras de los dormitorios para los chicos. Hermione subio por las escaleras lo mas deprisa que pudo. Decididamente, demasiadas emociones por un dia. El beso de Ron la habia dejado descolocada, desde cuando el era tan galan?

Ron se metio en la cama rapidamente, el castillo se enfriaba rapidamente por las noches y no era buena idea quedarse en pijama fuera de la cama. Mientras tanto Harry le escucho entrar, pero no dijo nada. No se encontraba con animos. Ron pensaba que se iba a enfadar mas a menudo.

A la manyana siguiente Harry seguia igual, no habia mejorado ni un poco. Desayunar en silencio, Ron habia intentado un par de conversaciones pero el moreno solo contestaba con momosilabos y las conversaciones se terminaban enseguida. Harry se adelanto para ir a clase se Transformaciones mientras Ron y Hermione aun terminaban de desayunar. Hermione miraba al pelirrojo con cara de reproche.

-Que?- Dijo Ron al cabo de un rato al ver la cara de Hermione.

-Me dijiste que se le pasaria mas rapidamente....

-Si, pero no en un dia....de echo solo ha pasadouna noche.

-Bueno, confio en lo que tu dices es verdad.-Dijo Hermione concentrandose de nuevo en su desayuno, que en 1 minuto termino.-Nos vamos?- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Y mis magdalenas rellenas de chocolate?- Dijo Ron poniendo cara de cachorrito. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Has comido mas que suficiente...Creo que con 8 tostadas y 5 vasos de zumo se naranja aguantaras hasta la comida.

-No tienes ni idea de como funciona el cuerpo humano.- Dijo Ron.- Si mi cuerpo me pide comida se lo debo dar, sino estara protestando todo el rato.

-Lo que tu digas.- Dijo mientras lo cogia del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la salida. Ron alcanzo a coger una magdalena lo que le hizo estar menos inaguantable.

Llegaron a la clase y se sentaron junto a Harry que ya habia cogido un sitio. La profesora McGonagall entroy comenzo la clase. Como siempre les recordo que no dejaran los examenes para el final y que comenzaran a pensar en los EXTASIS. Fue una larga clase de esquemas y notas de examenes que solo Hermione tomo. Al final de la clase Ron estaba practicamente dormido.

-Odio los comienzos de curso.-Se quejo Ron.

-Tu odias el curso Ron no importa cuando.- Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias Hermione pero me refiero a todas esas introducciones, si al menos diesemos nueva materia....

-Tu queriendo aprender, por favor.....pellizcame.

-Jjaja.- Rio Ron sarcasticamente.- La verdad es que ....

-Ron dejalo vale.- Harry lo interrumpio al ver el comienzo de una nueva pelea.- Los dos.- Anyadio al ver que Ron iba a decir algo.

Llegaron al comer tras la clase de Estudios Muggles que todos habian decidido tomar para evitar Adivinaciono Runasen el caso de Hermione. Vieron un gran revuelto en uno de los tablones. Harry vio como Ginnyse acercaba corriendo hacia el.

-Harry, Harry!!!!!Ron!!!!!

-Que ocurre?- Dijo Harry algo sobresaltado.

-Los equipos!!- Harry la miraba confundida.- Reacciona!! Los equipos de quidditch! Han sido restablecidos!! Podemos jugar!!

Harry la miro se empezo a sentirse mas animados, habian sido 2 anyos sin quidditch. El primero por Umbridge, el segundo por Voldemort. Ron pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de su amigo. Se giro a Hermione.

-Parece que se va a animar antes de lo previsto....- Hermione solo asintio. Empezaban a unirse a la celebracion cuando uan voz los llamo a los tres.

-Senyores Potter, Weasley, Senyorita Granger- Era la Profesora McGonagall.- El director los espera en su despacho.

* * *

**Por fin!! Este capitulo me ha costado un poco mas, os explico, tenia escrito asi como 3/4 cuando pusieron lo de no poder actualizar y la limpieza esa. En fin, cuando puedo actualizar, me fui a lo de preview y se habia borrado TODO, asi que me derpimi mucho, y eso (XD) y me costo un pocomas...pero ya esta!! Por cierto lo que hay escrito no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribe como lo que iba a ser el cap 5, lo rehice todo!! **

**Muchas gracias por esperar!!!Contestacion a reviews!**

**Raquel:** Holas!!!! Pues me va bastante bien XDDDDD siento haber tardado tanto UU Pero ya lo tienes jejejej. Tengo una pregunta, de donde eres? Un beso.

**Valeweasley:** Holap! Lo siento pero no te voy a contestar a las preguntas!! XD Tendras que seguir leyendo juas juas que mala soy!! En fin, no he contestado en este cap lo de Tonks, pero falta muy poco!! Paciencia. Un beso y gracias por el rr!!!

**Anne Moody:** Querida loka amiga mia U, yo tambien quiero estar alli, y quien no? Pero bueno, para eso estan los fics, para montarse las pirulas que quieras!!!! Un beso enorme!!!!

**Weno es todo, pero estoy perdiendoos, donde estan los rr????? Por favor escribidme uno, aunque sean 2 palabras o 1....sin rr yo no me animo a seguir......**

**Un beso a todos**

**QUE SE TE OLVIDA EL REVIEW!! CHE! MIRA QUE SOIS DESPISTADOS......**


	6. Por que?

**Buenas!! Aqui estoy de nuevo. He tardado mas de lo que tenia previsto, porque comence el cap en el colegio y queria terminarlo, y hasta el lunes no pude meterme en el ordenador del colegio..y no queira empezar el cap de nuevo en casa...un lio vamos..**

**Espero que disfruteis con este nuevo chap, aunque me ha salido un poco serio, y para que mentir, un poco corto. Os dejo con el cap!!

* * *

6. Por que? **

El trio acompanyado por McGonagall se dirigio al despacho del director. Solo habian empezado y el director ya queria hablar con ellos, que es lo que habian hecho esta vez?

Ron le lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Harry que avanzaba muy serio. Seguramente ya habia averiguado porque Dumbledore los habia llamado, Remus. Hermione miro a Ron que estaba a su izquierda, en el medio de los tres, y este le lanzo una mirada que la tranquilizo un poco. Ron conseguia tranquilizarla cuando lo necesitba. Llegaron a la famosa gorgola.

-Grageas explosivas.- Dijo McGonagall. A pesar se la seriedad de la situacion Harry y Ron pudieron evitar sonreir.Era el ultimo invento de los Sortilegios Weasley. Todo un exito. Llegaron al despacho.

-Que tal les va?- Dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo.

-Podria ser mejor- Dijo Ron con un gesto de resignacion.

-Ron!- Le reprocho Hermione.- Nos va muy bien, Profesor Dumbledore.

-Deje las formalidades a un lado Senyorita Granger, hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para aun conservar las formas, no cree?

-Entonces, si dejamos las formalidades a un lado- Intervino Harry- podemos dejar a un lado la tercera persona no?

-Por supuesto Harry- Le contesto el director.-Por favor sentaos.-Las tipicas 3 sillas aparecieron delante de los jovenes.

-Para que nos has hecho llamar, Albus?- Dijo Ron. Tenian muchisima confianza, se llamban por el nombre, a peticion de Dumbledore.

-Creo que ya lo sabeis no es asi?-Dijo mirando a Harry.

-Si, nos puedes exlicar de una vez a que vino lo de Remus?-Dijo Harry un tanto enojado.

-La verdad es que no es algo realmente grave o serio. Como ya sabeis Tonks se transformo Remus, fue simplemente porque es el profesor mas querido incluso entre la casa de Slytherin. No encontraba a nadie que le sustituyese, o los candidatos no me convencieron, entonces Tonks se ofrecio voluntaria, pero ya sabes que a primera vista no causa demasiada segurida- Se escucho un bufido desde el fondo de la habitacion- Veo que has llegado Tonks.- La chica salio de las sombras, con el pelo amarillo y los ojos de un verde muy profundo.

-Que no doy seguridad? Y eso a que viene?- En ese momento se tropezo…con la alfombra.

-En fin como os iba diciendo – Dijo Dumbledore dirigiendose de nuevo a sus alumnos- Tonks se ofrecio, y me parecio muy buena idea que se trensformarse en Remus. Ya sabeis de su abilidad de cambiar su rostro, y si se concentra es capaz de ser igualita que Remus.

-Albus, sabes lo que significo para mi ver a Remus, en la mesa de los profesores?- Pregunto Harry con expresion de tristeza.

- Si Harry, y te pido disculpas. Se que Remus es lo mas parecido que tienes a una familia.- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno, si,peor no.- Dijo Harry.

-Como?- Pregunto Dumbledore un tanto confundido.

-Pues lo que esta diciendo es que Remus es como su tio, pero aqui tiene al resto de su familia no?- Dijo Ron mientras se senyalaba a si mismo y a Hermione, mientras la chica asentia.

-Si supongo.- Dijo el profesor.

-Pero, nos puedes decir que tal esta Remus?- Dijo Hermione, que compartiendo su aficion por los libros con Remus, se habian hecho bastante amigos.

-Por desgracia sigue igual que la ultima vez que lo visteis. No consiguen recuperarle de la maldicion que le echo Bellatrix.

-Nos puedes explicar que clase de maldicion es?- Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-Lo siento pero no me esta permitido- Dijo al ver que la expresion de Harry indicaba que no queria saber lo que esta torturando a Remus.-Bueno, ahora no quiero entreteneros mas, no querreis perdeos la fiesta que hay ahora por la vuelta de quidditch verdad?

-Si es verdad.- Dijo Harry mientas su cara empezaba a iluminarse.- Gracias, por explicarnoslo, Adios.

-Adios- Los dos chicos salieron casi volando del despacho, tan deprisa que no se dieron cuenta de que su amiga seguia sentada en la silla, mirando al director muy fijamente.

-Me lo vas a explicar ahora?- Pregunto la castanya.

-Por supuesto Hermione.-Dijo Dumbledore.- Lo que le ocure a Remus es que esta reviviendo todos los momentos mas oscuros de su vida, y eso le impide despertar, digamos que esta en una pesadilla continua.

-Dios mio!- Dijo Hermione mientras se tapaba la boca. Remus habia pasado por mucho y las pesadillas debian der muy duras.

-Por eso no se lo debes contar a Harry, no se como responderia.

-No se puede hacer nada?- Dijo Hermione.

-Desgraciadamente, solo podemos esperar a que el se de cuenta que lo que esta viviendo no es real, sino solo suenyos.

-Muchas gracias, Albus- Dijo Hermione a modo de despedida.- Y a ti tambien Tonks- La chica se habia quedado en silencio en una de las esquinas.- Por hacer que todo el mundo se sienta bien.- Y salio del despacho, un poco triste. "nos estan ocultando algo" Penso la castanya mientras salia y caminaba por los pasillos hacia su torre.

-No les vas a decir la verdad?- Dijo Tonks una vez que se aseguro que la castanya estaba en el pasillo.

-No puedo, conociendolos seguro que harian lo imposible para ayudarle.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara.- Ademas no les he mentido…solo he ocultado parte de la verdad.

-Solo digo, que tarde o temprano lo descubriran, no son tontos. Cuando vean a Remus en el hospital, se daran cuenta.

-Ya lo se Tonks, ya lo se….

La fiesta en todas las casas de Hogwarts duro hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Hermione llego y los chicos preguntaron por ella, se invento la excusa de que habia ido a hacer una ronda. Hermione tenia la corazonada, de que Remus estaba encerrado en algo mas que en una pesadilla, habia pociones y hechizos para curar eso. Algo mas lo ataba a ese suenyo permanente. No sabia exactamente que, pero algo no muy sencillo. Al dia siguiente todo el mundo tenia ojeras, y esta demasiado dormido como para atender a clase, por lo que se suspendieron las clases por ese dia.

-No me lo creo- Dijo Ron- Al…Dumbledore ha suspendido las clases!!- Corrigio el nombre al sentir el codazo de Harry.

-Y no me parece nada correcto- Dijo Hermione

-Oh vamos Hermione!!- Dijo Ron.- Ni tu podrias dar clases con la fiesta que se monto anoche.

-Es verdad Hermione- Dijo Ginny que estaba con ellos en el lago.- Estamos todos demasiado reventados….-Dijo mientras bostezaba.

Se tumbaron debajo de un arbol a orillas del lago, y a los 2 minutos todos se quedaron dormidos hasta la hora de comer. Se levantaron todos mas o menos a la vez, siendo Hermione la ultima, lo que facilito que Ron le reprochara que no hubiese podido tener clase con todo lo que habia dormido. Paso el dia de descanso, y las semana de nuevo con las clases. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a Octubre.

-Como es tradicion se hara un baile de disfraces,para Halloween el que no se disfrace que no de moleste en venir. Aunque es un baile para todos los cursos los menores de 14 se retiraran a las 10- Dumbledore espero a que las quejas cesaran- Los de 5 en adelante se quedaran hasta las 12 de la noche. No voy a dar otro dia libre para comprar los disfraces asi que les recomiendo que aprovechen los fines de semana para comprar y preparar todo lo necesario. Que tengan un buen dia- Y se sento para continuar desayunando.

-Yo no voy a ir..- Dijo Ron.

-Oh….Ronnie es demasiado mayor para un baile de disfraces?- Dijo Hermione.

-No es que es estupido….-No pudo continuar porque Ginny habia llegado y se habia puesto a hablar con Hermione sobre los disfraces y todo eso. Harry y Ron se dirigieron a las clases, adelantandose a Hermione.

-Tu lo que no quieres es preguntarle a Hermione si quiere ir ocntigo- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara.

-De que hablas?- Dijo Ron, intentando aparentar tranqulidad.

-Amigo, me he dado cuenta de como la miras…- Dijo Harry.-Te gusta.

-Pero que dices???Hermione es Hermione, es nuestra amiga….Por cierto, vas a ir a ver a Remus aprovechando las vacaciones?- Dijo Ron cambiando de tema.

-No lo se, probablemente….aunque tengo la sensacion de que si voy, algo pasara.

-Que va a pasar?-Pregunto Ron extranyado.

-No lo se y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Tuvieron que dejar la conversacion, pues habian llegado a clase. Aunque nadie atendio, todos andaban demasiado preocupados en el baile. O en el caso del trio, en Remus…

* * *

**No es largo, ni esta bien, no me gusta nada...o siento UU La proxima vez me esforzare mas.**

**Muchas gracias a los rr, los aprecio de veras y me hacen seguir: **

**Sarah-keyko:** Gracias por el rr!!! La verdad es que aqui no he explicado ni un pokito la actitud de Ron, pero falta poco, muy poco....

**Alquimista: **He leido tu fic!!XD weno lo lei antes de saber que tu me dejaste un rr....no se si dejare que Malfoy la bese....no se...aun no me he decidido, ya veremos que tal va la historia....

**Raquel: **Ets de barcelona??? Jo soc de Valencia......aunque mejor seguimos en castellano que lo mio no es el valenciano (o el catalan) Graacias x el rr!!

**Anne-Moody:** Sin comentarios.....y tu te llamas amiga??? mira que no sigo con nuestro fic!! No insultes a Ron, o......atente a las consecuencias...un beso.

**Hanna-Weasley:** Gracias x el rr!!1 Me alegro que te haya gustado!!! Me lei todos tus fics!! Me gustan mucho!!! Sigue y animo!! Gracias otra vez....

**Ya los he contestado, ahora me voy, porqueno tengo nada mas que escribir, bueno si.....REVIEWS por favor!!!!!! Hasta pronto**

**QUE SE TE OLVIDA EL RR!!!!! QUE DE VERDAD LOSNECESITO!! O DE K TE KREES K VIVIMOS LOS K ESCRIBIMOS EN FANFICTION?????**


	7. De disfraces y parejas

**Buenas y perdon por la tardanza!! he tenido x-mas a la americana!!!! Capitulo 7: no se esperen nada del otro mundo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos unos que me he inventado, mas informacion al final del capitulo.....esto lo hago por diversion y porque me mola montarme pitulas!! No me demandeis que yo no gano nada con esto....

* * *

**

**7. De disfraces y parejas**

Acabaron las clases y fueron a la Sala comun. Los chicos no paraban de pensar en Remus aunque claro esta el baile tambien era muy importante. La profesora McGonagall los llamaba de vez en cuando para comunicarles el estado del licantropo, eso en cierto modo los tranquilizaba aunque las noticias siempre fueran las mismas.

-Por que aun no han encontrado la cura??- Dijo Harry muy desesperado.-Hermione tu sabes algo verdad?

-Yo? Por que iba yo a saber algo?- Dijo Hermione con cara de "no se de que estas hablando"

-Que los dos nos dimos cuenta de que no te fuiste a dar una ronda por los pasillos el dia de la fiesta de Quidditch. Dumbledore te conto algo mas, algo que yo en esos momentos no queria saber pero ahora si. Que es lo que le pasa a Remus?

-Bueno esta bien, pero que conste que has sido tu el que me lo has pedido.- Dijo Hermione.- Lo que me conto Al...esto Dumbledore es que Remus esta viviendoen una pesadilla de la que no puede despertar...-Ron y Harry la miraron extranyados, habia cura para eso.- Ya se que hay cura para eso por eso no he dejado de darle vueltas, nos estan ocultando algo.

-Por eso vamos a ira verle en las vacaciones de Halloween, tenemos 3 dias y Dumbledore me dijo que nos dejaria su chimenea el lunespara ir al hospital.- Dijo Harry.

-Tengo la sensacion de que no quieren que vayamos- Dijo Ron.

-Por que dices eso?- Pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, para empezar McGonagall nos esta comunicando todos los dias que tal esta Remus, no creeis que lo hace para que no tengamos que ir nosotros mismos a verlo?

-Si, tienes razon Ron- Dijo Hermione- Pero al mismo tiempo Dumbledore nos esta ofreciendo un medio de ir al hospital....no lo se, puede queniellos mismosse aclaren, que quieran que vayamos y a la vez que no vayamos, ya sabeis como son los adultos- Los dos chicos asintieron.

-UNA SEMANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Ginny venia corriendo hacia donde estaba sentado el trio, se sento al lado de Hemione.- Solo queda una semana para el baile! A ver tenemos que organizarlo todo, manyana viernes compraremos la tela y haremos los disfraces el sabado vale Hermione?

-Si claro, el baile es el sabado que viene no?

- Si! Y tenemos el lunes libre!!- Dijo Ginny, se giro hacia los chicos.- Y vosotros de que os vais a disfrazar?

-Nosotros? Aun no lo hemos pensado-Dijo Harry

-Como que no????- Dijo Ginny como si le acabasen de decir que el mundo se acababa en una semana.

-Yo no voy a ir- Dijo Ron mirando fijamente al fuego. Ginny y Hermione le miraron muy fijamente.

-Eres demasiado mayor para ir disfrazado?- Dijo Hermione

-Ya te dije que no es por eso, es solo que es estupido, por que no podemos ir solo con la tunica de gala?-Dijo Ron.

-Entonces es la parte de disfrazarte la que te molesta- Le dijo Ginny.

-Que no!- Ron se estaba poniendo muy rojo.

-Ya te ha pedido alguien para el baile?- Le preguntoHermionea Ginny.

- Pues siunos cuantos pero aun no me he decidido...quien teparece masguapo...

Los chicos decidieron no seguir escuchando, chicos, telas y baile era demasiado para ellos asi que se fueron a practicar un poco de quidditch. Subieron y cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al campo al comprobar que no habia ningun equipo utilizando el campo.

-Tendremos que elegir pronto un capitan, el equipo se esta empezando a desmontar sin uno -Dijo Ron. Harry volvia a ser el buscador, Ron era el guardian y Ginny habia pasado a der golpeadora con Bob Jensen un chico de su curso y los cazadores eran Rachel Freese, Anne Smith y Paul Johnson yaque las otras cazadoras ya se habian graduado.Era unequipo nuevo pero estabanunidosy jugaban muy bien aunquenecesitaban un capitan.

- No te preocupes Ron la votacion es pasado manyana durante el entrenamiento.- Dijo Harry.

-No se como podemos tener entrenamiento un sabado...los sabados estan para disfrutar ademas hay visita a Hogsmeade!!

-Si pero el entrenamiento es a primera hora de la manyana asi que no te quejes..- Dijo Harry cansado de escuchar por vigesima vez la queja de su amigo.- Preparado??

- Siempre!- Dijo Ron mientras se elevaba hasta los postes. - No te voy a dejar ni una!!

Mientras en la Sala Comun las chicas seguian conversando del baile.

-Pues yo creo que irias muy guapa de Catwoman- Dijo Ginny que, desde que habia conocidoa Hermione de habia viciado a todas las series muggles.

-Pero tu estas loca??- Dijo Hermione- Mira yo me disfrazo de Cenicienta y ya esta.

-Por favor..- Dijo Ginny- Eso es mas nyonyo que nyonyo.....a ver....de vampiresa???

-Bueno...no es mala idea.

-Genial!- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara.- Pues yo ire de...de que ire yo Hermione?-

-Jajaja, tan preocupada que estabas por mi y ahora tu no tienes vestido!!

-Oye no te rias de mi y ayudame......- Dijo Ginny.

- Pues a eres pelirroja podias ir de Ariel.....

-Que cuentos de ninyos no por favor!- Dijo Ginny cansada de los cuentos Disney.- Mira yo me disfrazo de Batwoman y ya esta.

-A ti Batman te dio fuerte eh?!- Dijo Hermione.

-Anda callate y dejame tus apuntes de historia de la magia del anyo pasado.-Dijo Ginny.

-Ah no! Primero, te los tienes que tomar tu y segundo aun no me has dicho con quien vas a ir al baile.

- Es que....aun no le he decidido....Seamus es guapo pero....Michael......

-O quizas estas esperando a que Harry te lo pida....-Dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Que dices!! Ya te dijeque Harry esta en el pasado como un bonito recuerdo ademas creo que ya se lo ha pedido a Anne Smith.....

-Y te molesta?- Dijo Hermione con mucha suavidad.

-A mi? En absoluto, mejor para Anne creo que le gusta Harry de verdad. y tu?- Dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con picardia...

-Yo que? Yo ire sola....

-Entonces los rumores de que Charles Brown el tio mas bueno de todo el colegio te ha pedido que vayas con el....no son verdad?

- Eso es lo que dicen? Bueno vale si- Dijo Hermione bajando la voz- Pero aun no le he contestado.

-Como???- Dijo Ginny haciendo que varios estudiantes de giraran- No sera que estas esperando a otra persona verdad?

- No que va! Es solo que ....

-No te quieres cerrar puertas por si el cabezota de mi hermano te lo pide no?

-Que va!!!Es solo que no estoy segura...casi no nos conocemos y....

-Bueno lo que tu dias, pero como esperes a mi hermano...

-Esto...tu no necesitabas unos apuntes de historia de la magia?

Llego el viernes y despues de las clases las chicas con los chicos a reganyadientes se fueron a comprar las telas, Ron habia decidido ir muy a su pesar, pero Harry le habia convencido. Fueron de tienda en tienda comprando adornos telas y todo lo necesario. Harry se iba a disfrazar de James Bond y Ron, pues de Dracula....aunque habia que tenyir ese pelo.

-Uy! Que coincidencia Hermione va a ir de vampiresa!!- Dijo Ginny con toda la poca inocencia del mundo, ireis a conjunto! - Hermione y Ron se encontraban muy rojos e incapaces de articular palabra alguna.

- No querias ir y comprar golosinas Ron?- Pregunto Harry intentando sacar a su amigo del apuro, y lanzando una mirada de reproche a Ginny.

-Si....- Dijo Ron mirando al suelo.

- Bueno nosotras nos vamos a comprar el maquillaje para que no tengais que aguantar esa tortura.- Dijo Ginny-. En un hora aqui vale?

-Maquillaje?- Consiguieron oir los chicos que decia Hermione mientras Ginny se la llevaba del brazo.

-Pobre Hermione, a veces mi hermana puede ser demasiado...mas para alguien que ha pasado 7 anyos con dos chicos como mejores amigos- Dijo Ron- Sabes? Este verano escuche a mi hermana decir que este anyo como Hermione no tenia ningun peligro sobre ella le iba a hacer mas femenina....

-Tu hermana es de lo que no hay.....

-Le vasa pedir para que vaya al baile contigo?- Dijo Ron con mirada de hermano sobreprotector.

-Ron que ultimamente nos hayamos hecho amigos no significa que a mi me guste tu hermana o que yo le guste a ella...ademas yo voy a ir con Anne.

-Que????- Dijo Ron- Ya tienes pareja?

-Si y tu deberias espavilarte antes de que alguien se te adelante- Dijo Harry antes de entrar en la tienda.

-No se de que me estas hablando - Murmuro Ron antes de seguirle dentro de la tienda.

-Llegan tarde- Protesto Ron.

-Ya estamos!!- Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa seguida de Hermione que no parecia tan feliz.- Vamos a las tres escobas?

-Claro- Dijo Harry- Oye Ginny queria hablar contigo acerca del equipo.....

- Si claro dime- Dijo Ginny mientras se adelantaban a Ron y a Hermione.

- Teneis todo lo que necesitais ya?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si- Dijo Hermione con resignacion.- tu hermana a comprado todos las sombras de ojos y mascaras qua habia.- Ron rio. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Esto Hermione? yo.....- Se acobardo al ver que la castanya lo miraba fijamente.- Que tu.........me preguntaba, si ...querias ir al baile conmigo.

-Yo lo siento Ron, pero ya tengo pareja- Dijo Hermione avergonzada, ya no le miraba a el. Ron fue a decir algo pero en ese momento llegaron a las Tres Escobas.

Pasaron una tarde muy entretenida pasando por alto el incidente con Malfoy, como siempre los habia insultado y despues habia salido corriendo con sus gorilas. Hablaron de quidditch y de otras cosas trivales. Incluso Hermione hablo de la PEDDO aunque claro sus amigos no le hicieron mucho caso. Queria que todos los elfos fueran libres y para ello queria montar una organizacion en plan ED.

-Pero Hermione comprende que a la gente no le interesa lo mismo las Artes Oscuras que los derechosde los Elfos domesticos- Dijo Harry con toda la suvidad del mundo.

-Pero cuando yo se lo explique a la gente seguro que lo entienden y se hacen partidarios, ademas con vuestro apoyo la gente se uniria. Por que vosotros me apoyais no es asi?- Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. - Harry? Ron? Ginny? Sois imposibles! No me entendeis.

-Es que ha nadie le interesa que los elfos reciban dinero o no.- Ginny le mando un codazo a Ron por su falta de tacto.

-Pues bien! Si ni siquiera cuento con el apoyo de mis mejores amigos me tendre que buscar otros amigos!- Dijo Hermione un tanto enojada.

-Suerte buscando a alguien te aguante.- Dijo Ron. Hermione le fulmino con la mirada y salio corriendo.que?- Dijo al ver las miradas de reproche de sus amigos.

Harry y Ginny buscaron a Hermione por todo el pueblo y la encontraron llorando y maldiciendo a Ron. El pelirrojo habia puesto la escusa de que tenia muchos deberes y que tenia que irse. La verdad era que Ron estaba dolido. Hermione, Harry y Ginny entraron a la Sala Comun y se encontraron a Ron haciendo los deberes. Hermione se sento en el sillon sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Harry le lanzo a Ron una mirada fulminante y el pelirrojo se levanto y se sento al lado de Hermione.

-Yo...Hermione- Dijo para captar la atencion de la castanya.

-Que quieres?

-Pedierte perdon, fui muy brusco, estaba......lo siento- Estuvo a punto de decir dolido pero se callo.- Harry y yo te ayudaremos con PEDDO pero entiendo que va a ser mas dificil que ED.

-Ya lo se , pero para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.- Hermione habia empezado a llorar otra vez. Ron se insulto a si mismo por dentro.

-Y la tendras, siento mi comportamiento,y yo estoy seguro de que hay mas gente a parte de nosotros que te puede aguantar no?- Dijo mientras le sonreia. Hermione sonrio.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Bueno ahora a cenar!!- Y salio disparada hacia el comedor.

-Que paso?- Le pregunto Harry a Ron.

-Ya tiene pareja.- Dijo Ron. - Alguien se me adelanto.

-Bah! Hay mas peces en el mar no?- Dijo Harry intentando quitarle importancia la tema.

-Si.....supongo, ademas solo se lo pedi porque es mi amigay pense que seria comodo si los dos fuesemos ya nos conocemos...vamos a cenar?

Hermione habia salido corriendo, y habia llegado al Gran Comedor antes que los chicos. Ginny ya se encontraba alli, pero Hermione se dirigio hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Esto....Charles?- Dijo Hermione atrapando la atencion de un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Dime Hermione- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que si. que si que quiero ir al baile contigo!

-Genial!!- Dijo Charles mientras le dedicaba otra gran sonrisa- quedamos a las 6 ok?

-Vale!- Dijo Hermione,y se fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola Ginny!

-Que? Has tenido que aceptarle tras rechazar a mi hermano no?

-Yo....es que no se que me paso, me acobarde, ademas te has fijado como de comporto??

-Hermione estaba dolido.

-Mentira-Dijo Hermione- Solo somos amigos no tendria porque estar dolido- Su amiga la miro como diciendo "lo que tu digas". Los chicos llegaron y se sentaron con ellas. Fue una cena tranquila.

El sabado hicieron los vestidos y los chicos despues del entrenamiento se fueron a Hogsmeade para relajarse. Asi paso las semana y llego el viernes en el que Hermione forzo a todo el mundo para que hicieran los deberes, para tener el fin de semana libre. Los chicos a reganyadientes terminaron la tarea y se fuerona terminar sus trajes. Ron le habia pedido a Luna que fuera con el aunque tenia miedo del disfraz que la chica pudiese llevar.

Y llego el sabado, el dia del baile....

* * *

**Vale hasta aqui porque lo del baile va a ser otro capitulo, este no ha sido una capitulo demasiado bueno pero tenia que escribir algo antes del baile. Bueno una lo intenta.....disculpas por esta mier de capitulo. **

**IMPORTANTE: Los personajes en el equipo de Quidditch (aparte de Harry Ron y Ginny) son inventados al igual que Charles Brown, y cualquier coincidencia con cualquier otro fic son solo coicidencias. Los personajes Anne Smith y Rachel Freese estan enspirados en otros personajes de un fic que estoy haciendo a medias con mi amiga Anne Moody. Te suenan Anne?? XDDD**

**Contesto a las personas que son tan bondadosasque medejanun rr.**

**Sarah-keyko:** Gracias por el rr!! La verdad es que a mi tambien me gusta lo que dice hermione sobre lo de el baile y ron, yo me lo imagino con voz nyonya y cantarina! Soy de valencia capital y tu? Ahora estoy un anyo en EEUU pero vuelvo en Junio. Un beso!!!

**Raquel:** Si mejor lo dejamos en castellano.....que tal? Bueno lo de Hermione y Draco va mas adelante, pero si que tengo pensado poner lios con Draco por medio solo espera y paciencia! Un beso!

**Moony Weasley: **Gracias por contestar a lo de tu fic, la verdad es que si Ron no esta con Hermione (cosa que no me gusta pensar) la otra persona con quien le veo es con Luna! Bueno decirte que me he leido todos tus fics y todos me encantan!!! Escribes muy bien! Un beso.

**Asora: **Gracias por tu ofrecimiento de corregir mi fic, pero prefiero dejarlo asi, la verdad es que quiero que lo leas a la vez que el resto asi que muchas gracias pero lo dejare asi. Si cambio de opinion ya te lo dejare saber. La verdad es que este es un r/hr no me convencen demasiado los d/hr como mucho los g/d y solo a veces. Muchas gracias por el rr.Un beso!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO ANYO NUEVO!!!!!!**

**QUE SE TE OLVIDA EL RR!!!..............................DEJAMELO COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD Y YO ACTUALIZARE LO ANTES POSIBLE.............CUANTOS MAS RR MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZO!!!!**


	8. El Baile de Halloween

**Ya esta el capitulo 8!! El esperado baile!!!! Espero que os guste, pero aviso!!!!: Esta muy romanticon!!!!!! Ya podeis leer....espera aunno:**

**Disclaimer: Esto no es mio, solo la trama, los personajes son de JK Rowling y los de la Warner, excepto aquellos que yo me he habreis notado...no gano nada!!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! **

**Ya puedo escribir las "ñ" lo he descubierto hoy en teclado....me lo ha dicho mi hermana americana....asi que no mas "ny".**

**Ahora si....a leer!**

* * *

**8.El baile de Halloween**

Los chicos habian salido a descansar, era sabado y la votacion de capitan del equipo de Qidditch habia tenido lugar, y Harry, como su padre era ahora el nuevo capitan de Gryffindor. Ginny no quiso ir a Hogsmeade, pues decia que se tenia que preparar para el baile.

-¿El baile no empieza a las 9?- Pregunto Ron a Ginny antes de que esta saliese corriendo- porque son las 5...

-Ay Ron! No la cena es a las 9 el baile no empieza hasta las 10.-Dijo Ginny mirandolo con deseperacion

-No comprendo porque te has de ir a las 5, ¿necesitas 5 horas?-Esta vez el que pregunto fue Harry.

-No.- Ginny entonces puso cara de resignacion- Es que Hermione necesita ayuda consu cita, ha quedado con su pareja a las 6.

-¿A las 6?????- Ron se puso muy rojo- Perdon.

-¿Y para que necesitan quedar a las 6?- pregunto Harry girandose hacia Ginny.

-No lo se – Dijo Ginny- Creo que el la quiere llevar a Hogsmeade, para salir. El le pregunto y ella le contesto que si, sin darse cuenta de que la cena era 3 horas mas tarde. Bueno me tengo que ir o sino Hermione me matara. Adios!- Los dos chicos vieron como la chica se alejaba rapidamente.

-Ron ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Harry mirandolo preocupado.

-¿Por que no iba a estarlo? Hermione puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, a mi no me tiene que dar explicaciones.....para que conyo quiere estar con ella 3 horas!!!!!!- Ron habia explotado.  
-Calmate seguro que Charles solo quiere conocerla antes de ir al baile, ya sabes lo incomodo que es ir con alguien y no saber de que hablar.

-¿Asi que es Charles?- Harry se dio una colleja asi mismo, le habia prometido a Ginny no decirselo al pelirrojo.- Es el Ravenclaw verdad?

-Mira Ron eso no es lo importante, ademas no acabas de decir que no te importaba y que Hermione podia hacer lo que quiesiese con su vida?

-Si, pero es nuestra amiga y me parece fatal que tu no te preocupes.

-Yo me preocupo Ron, Hermione es como mi hermana, pero si ella quiere ir con ese chico es su eleccion, sino te hubiese elegido a ti ¿no?- Ron le miro con dolor.- Lo siento Ron no estaba pensando lo que decia.

-Tienes razon Harry ella eligio a Charles, antes incluso de que yo se lo pidiera, es imposible que....

-...le gustes?- Completo Harry.

-Para que negarlo, no he podido sacarmela de la cabeza desde que la vimos en el tren...

-La verdad es que esta muy cambiada- Le interrumpio Harry.

-En primero...-Termino Ron. Harry lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Desde primero Ron? Yo pensaba que te gustaba desde el ataque de celos que tuviste en cuarto.

-No lo se Harry, el hecho es que me gusta, ¿que mas da desde cuando? De todas formas esta claro que le van los guapitos populares, primero Viktor y ahora Charles.

-Bueno, Viktor lo que se dice guapito no es...- Dijo Harry.

-Pero es popular

-Cierto.

-Pero tu ya me lo dijiste Harry, hay mas peces en el agua ¿no?

-¿Como Luna? Ya sabes que me cae bien y todo eso, pero no es un poco...

-¿Rara? Si tienes razon pero ¿que otra eleccion tengo? Tu ya te has quedado con Anne- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara, mientras le daba un leve codazo.

-Siempre queda Rachel.....

-Bah!.....Esa sale con uno de sexto, ademas ella tiene 2 anyos menos que nosotros!! No se como se lo pediste a Anne, son de quinto....

-Pero son muy divertidas ¿no?- Dijo Harry revolviendose aun mas el pelo, lo que hizo que unas chicas de cuarto empezaran a suspirar en el campo. – Mierda! Es que tienen que venir hasta a los entrenamientos!

-Es el precio de la fama amigo- Dijo Ron maliciosamente.

-No digas nada que ya he oido yo por ahí que tu tambien te estas haciendo popular...

-¿!Pero que dices?! –Dijo Ron como si le acabasen de decir que si padre habia sido nombrado ministro de magia.-Anda, anda que no andas nada.....vamos a Hogsmeseade o ¿no?

-Venga vamos.

Los chicos cogieron sus cosas, las dejaron el sus habitaciones y se fueron hacia el pequeño pueblo magico. Mientras la conversacion de los chicos habia tenido lugar Ginny ya habia llegado a las habitaciones, encontrandose a una Hermione tirandose de los pelos.

-¿Pero se puede saber donde te habias metido, Ginevra?- Dijo Hermione levantandose de la cama en la que estaba sentada.- Te he estado esperando....

-5 minutos Hermione asi que relajate ¿vale?-Dijo Ginny tranquilamente, ya se espera esa actitud por parte de Hermione.- A ver ¿que tienes pensado ponerte?

-¿Tu crees que estaria sin cambiar si ya lo supiese?

-A mi no te me pongas borde que no te ayudo eh?! Que despues de lo de mi hermano me tienes contenta.-Dijo Ginny desde dentro del armario.

-Lo siento..- Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada.- Es que estoy muy nerviosa.-Agrego ya un poco mas calmada.

-Ya lo se, por eso te voy a ayudar. A ver....ponte esto- Dijo saliendo con un vestido azul oscuro.

-¿Eso?? Pero que es Octubre y te recuerdo que no hace precisamente calor.

-Ya se encargara Charles de hacerte entrar en calor- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Que has dicho?- Dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas.

-Nada Nada, anda cambiate ya que se te hacer tarde.

-Ginny- La llamo Hermione

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

Hermione salio vestida muy guapa y se encontro con Charles en la puerta del Gran Comedor. El chico al verla casi se atraganta, despues de recuperarse los dos jovenes de dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Cuando Ginny se aseguro de que Hermione ya habia dejado la Torre de Gryffindor saco el disfraz de la morena de vampiresa y lo miro con malicia. Lo cambiaria un poco, solo lo suficiente como para conjuntar con "Dracula".

Los chicos se cansaron de pasear por Hogsmeade, todo el mundo se estaba en el castillo y el pueblo se veia muy apagado. A pesar de que se fueron temprano llegaron al castillo a las 8 justo para cambiarse.

-Que yo no voy!

-Ron deja de hacer el besugo y cambiate- Dijo Harry con desesperacion.

-Que yo no me quiero cambiar!!!-Harry se le acerco y lo cogio por los hombros.

-Mira Ron esto ya lo hemos discutido asi que me haces el favor de cambiarte y ponerte el disfraz ¿vale?- Le dijo el moreno mirandole fijamente a los ojos.

-Vale vale!!

Los chicos se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas, despues de probar diez veces el hechizo para tenyir el pelo de Ron a negro que Ginny les habia ensenyado. Se sentaron a cenar, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hoy las casas se ponian mezclar ya que sino muchas de las parejas se hubiesen tenido que separar. Cuando se sentaron Ron localizo a Hermione en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero no hizo ningun comentario al respecto, ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña habia elegido al moreno de ojos azules. Tambien localizo a su hermana, habia elegido a Michael. Ese chico le habia hecho mucho daño a su hermana, y sin embargo ella volvia con el, no lo entendia. El chico no para de engañarla, pero parecia que Ginny pensase que era demasiado guapo para dejarlo marchar.

Luna, Anne, Harry y Ron pasaron una cena bastante amena, con las tipicas conversaciones y silencios incomodos que se producen cuando estas con gente que no conoces demasiado. Harry se sintio como en el baile de el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo que esta vez la chica parecia mas simpatica, aunque aun no era como estar con esa persona que el tanto apreciaba.

La cena termino y Dumbledore con un simple movimiento de varita convierto el Gran Comerdor en una gran pista de baile. Los chicos optaron con sentarse durante las primeras canciones. Ron vio como Hermione bailaba con Charles, y como...sonreia? Acaso se lo estaba pasando bien? Claro que si! Y el deberia estar haciendo lo mismo con Luna, asi que asombrando a todo el mundo la saco a bailar.

-Ron.- Le llamo Luna

-¿Si?

-Esto, a ti te gusta Hermione ¿verdad?- Pregunto mirandole fijamente a los ojos. Esta vez no llevaba accesorios raros ya que Ginny le habia aconsejado para vestirse.

-Esto... ¿por que lo dices?- Dijo Ron muy rojo.

-Porque no has paradado de mirarla en todo el baile.

-Yo, lo siento Luna, te tendria que estar haciendo caso a ti, para eso eres mi pareja no?

-No importa, yo se que no me correspondes- Ron abrio mucho los ojos.- Pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare con Hermione.

-Yo.....Gracias pero yo ya se que ella no me corresponde.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Luna, Ron asintio.

Despues de estar bailando un par de canciones se sentaron junto a Ginny y Michael. Los dos habian estado literalmente liandose pero pararon al verlos llegar.

-¿Que? ¿Intentando impresionar a Hermione?-Le pregunto Ginny en un susurro que solo Ron puco oir.

-No, solo pasandomelo con mi pareja. No deberias bailar en vez de estar todo el rato aquí?

-Eso es asunto mio- Dijo Ginny dando por finalizada la convesacion.

Hermione y Charles no tardaron en sentarse. Ron se quedo mirando a Hermione, hacia mucho que no se arreglaba tanto, eso le molesto. Harry se sento a su lado con Anne, parecia que se lo estaban pasando bien. Anne se fue a coger unos refrescos.

-Que poco caballeroso Harry, has mandado a la dama a por los resfrescos- Dijo Ginny medio en broma medio en serio.

-Al menos no me paso todo el baile sin hacer que otra cosa que enrrollarme con ella- Dijo Harry mirandola fijamente.

-¿Eso a que viene Harry? ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que yo haga?- Dijo Ginny un tanto molesta. Y se levanto furiosa seguida de un Michael aun no saciado.

-No decias que no te gustaba- Dijo Ron cuando Luna se fue a saludar a unas amigas.

-Y no me gusta, pero Ron es mi amiga- Dijo Harry- y me parece increible que no me apoyes, a el Michael ese se le esta llendo la mano con tu hermana, ¿no les vas a decir algo?

-Mira Harry, mi hermana es indomable, y si que le voy a decir algo,pero esta noche no me atevo a discutir con ella.

-¿Deprimido?-Dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Por una castaña, que baila un poco mas alla- Dijo Harry senyalando a Hermione con la cabeza.

-Tu que crees?

-Pero Luna es divertida, no?- Ron suspiro tristemente, y Harry lo vio.- Por que no la sacas a bailar?

-Acabamos de volver- Dijo Ron como diciendo "No me hagas volver a bailar"

-No me refiero a Luna.- Ron le miro fijamente, y luego se giro hacia la castaña, que se estaba sentando en estos momentos.

Ron decidido se levanto, y se dirigio hacia Hermione, pero un cuerpo se le puso delante. Era Luna, Ron se disculpo y le dijo que le apetecia bailar con su amiga, Luna con su disfraz de cisne, asintio y se dirigio para donde estaban los demas. Ron siguio su camino, se estaba poniendo nervioso, le sudaban las manos y se las seco con los pantalones. Antes de lo que pensaba se encontraba delante de Hermione.

-Ron?- La voz de Hermione de oia desde muy lejos.- RON!-Esta vez el susodicho desperto.

-Que?

-Eres tu?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Si, no me reconoces?- Hermione esta a punto de un ataque de risa y es que Ron se habia tenyido el pelo porque los Dracula pelirrojos nunca se habian visto.-Ah! Es por el pelo?-Hermione asintio entre lagrimas. Charles miraba a Ron con recelo.

-Bueno a que has venido- Una vez se recupero.

-Me preguntaba si querias bailar conmigo, ya que no has estado con nosotros en toda la noche- Hermione de sonrojo por el ultimo comentario.

-Si claro.-Ron suspiro relajado.

Salieron a la pista de baile despues de preguntarle a Charles si le importaba (N/A:Hermione se lo pregunto, a Ron se la bufaba si le impotaba XD), en esos momentos no era una cancion lenta asi que no se tuvieron que acercar mucho, cosa que Ron agradecia ya que no sabria como actuaria si se tuviese que acercar a la castaña. Pero la cancion termino e imediatamente la cancion que pusieron era una de las lentas.

-Hermione nos sentamos?- Dijo Ron esperando que la respuesta de Hermione fuera "si".

-Pero Ron, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas- Dijo mientras ponia pucheritos, Ron rio y despues asintio.

Se acercaron y Hermione puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ron a la vez que este se las ponia en la cintura. Al principio habia bastante especio entre ellos, pero lentamente se fueron acercando. Hasta que Ron sintio la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su hombro. El chico estaba muy nervioso, y sintio que no podia contener sus sentimientos, aunque la chica lo rechazara, se lo dejaria saber. Cuando termino la cancion se separaron y se quedaron mirando,los dos estaban bastante rojos.

-Hermione....yo.....

-Y ahora como sorpresa del baile- Ron jamas habia odiado tanto a alguien como en ese momento estaba odiando a Dumbledore.-bueno, primero les comunico que en la ultima cancion han bailado todos, cosa que nunca habia ocurrido asi que, la sopresa es que hay un premio a la mejor pareja de disfraces. Y la pareja es ....-Dijo mientras abria un pequeño sobre- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger!!!!

Los chicos estaban muy rojos, no se habian dado cuenta de que los dos iban disfrazados de vampiros y claro, eso no habia pasado por alto. Ron vio como a Charles se le inchaba la vena, y como la chica con la que estaba bailando se asustaba. A continuacion la pareja tuvo que bailar una cancion ellos solos, se volvieron a juntar y la cancion dio comienzo.

Era un ritmo lento y melodioso y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que la pareja se sintio como si nadie los estuviese observando, cosa que era muy dificil ya que todo el colegio los estaba observando. Hermione y Ron estaban en su propio mundo. La cancion termino, Dumbledore mando a la cama a los mas pequenyos y una nueva cancion habia comenzado pero Ron y Hermione se habian quedado mirandose y poco a poco se estaban acercando, ellos no pensaban eran sus cuerpos, estaban tan cerca que se ponian sentir la respiracion agitada del otro, ya quedaba menos....

-Me la puedes devolver ya?- Dijo la voz de un Charles un tanto enojado. La magia se esfumo, y los chicos se separaron rapidamente.

-Si, claro ademas Ron tiene que volver con su pareja no?- Dijo Hermione. Ron se fue de alli sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Ron estas....-Empezo Harry.

-No quiero hablar de eso, ademas no me importa ella tiene su vida y yo tengo la mia, lo unico que las une es una amistad, y eso lo tengo que comprender algun dia.- Harry no dijo nada solo salio a bailar con Anne aunque los ojos se le iban hacia donde se encotraba Michael con Ginny, enrrollandose ahí, delante de todo el mundo.

La verdad era que en ese momento las parejas mas acarameladas ya estaban a lo suyo, aprovechando que los mas pequeños ya no estaban. Parvati y Lavender se disponian a apuntar todas las parejas y chismorreos, algo propio de ellas.

La fiesta acabo en el Gran Comedor aunque muchas personas la seguirian en las Torres. Hermione fue acompañada por Charles a su torre justo seguida de Ron que habia llegado de dejar a Luna en Ravenclaw. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los tres estudiantes aunque los dos chicos se aguantaban la mirada.

-Ron, supongo que te vere dentro no?- Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar sutil. Ron solo entro dentro de la Sala Comun donde habia una gran fiesta.

-Lo siento – Dijo Hermione dirigiendose a Charles.

-No te preocupes, los celos son la cosa mas natural del mundo- Dijo Charles acercandose a Hermione. "Celos?- Penso Hermione"-Ahora....Buenas noches- Dijo mientras se le acercaba, Hermione pensaba muy rapido solo atino a girar la cara para que Charles solo le besara en la mejilla.

-Yo...buenas noches.- Dijo Hermione torpemente.

-Hermione, no olvides lo que te he dicho en Hogsmeade, me gustas mucho, y me harias muy feliz si me correspondieras. Buenas noches.-Dijo Charles mientras se alejaba por los pasillos

Hermione no se atrevio a entrar hasta que no se sintio mas tranquila, hoy casi la habia besado en dos ocasiones, la primera lo deseaba y la segunda? Estaba confusa. Penso que lo mejor era fijarse en Charles ya que Ron no la correspondia, solo le habia invitado al baile porque eran amigos, como en cuarto como ultimo recurso. Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, pero enseguida se limpio. Desde cuando lloraba porque Ron no la correspondia? Desde hacia siglos, pero eso ya no importaba, porque ahora estaba Charles que la queria y el no era un mal chico, no? Como vio que no se aclaraba dio una pequeña ronda, como deber de Prefecta. En el camino vio una silueta. Se acerco a ella.

-Vaya vaya, la sangre-sucia sola por los pasillos? Que te ha pasado? El probreton te ha rechazado?

-Malfoy....-Dijo con odio.- Nadie me ha rechazado y Ron no me gusta. Ademas que haces tu aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu......hacer mi ronda- Dijo mirandola de arriba abajo. Hermione se sonrojo y recordo la discusion con Ginny por haberle retocado el vestido, que ahora era muy escotado y ceñido nada que ver con el vestido que ella misma de habia cosido.

-Bueno, pues adios.

-Adios- Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y mirandola otra vez de arriba abajo.

Hermione llego a la Sala Comun, muy cabrada, ese Malfoy....Se calmo un poco, y entro a la Sala Comun, y vio a Ron, ya no tenia el pelo tenyido ni llevaba el disfraz. Estaba de pie hablando con alguien con un vaso el la mano, la otra dentro de uno de los bosillos del pantalon, con las mangas de la camisa remangada y riendo distraidamente. A Hermione se le cayo el mundo encima, esta ahí, tan guapo. Sacudio la cabeza como queriendo sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Cuando volvio a mirar vio que Ron le miraba fijamente.Ron se le acerco.

-Hermione? Estas bien?

-Si, si....

-Por que no vienes con nosotros?-Ron habia decidido declararse pero no se atrevia, la fuerza se le habia ido al verla junto a la puerta, tan guapa vestida de vampiresa, y mirandole fijamente.

-Ron, he decidio salir con Charles.- Ron sentio como si le acabasen de echar un cubo de agua por la espalda, pero solo sonrio.

-Si? Me alegro por ti, en un buen chico.

-Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que si, somos amigos, y los amigos desean lo mejor para el otro no?-Hermione asintio y se unieron a la fiesta.

Esa noche Ron y Hermione odiaron la palabra amigos hasta el infinito. Una vez la Profesora McGonagall salio para reñirlos cada uno se fue a su habitacion. Hermione lloro en su cama, habia quedado muy claro que eran solo amigos y que ella no significaba nada mas para el pelirrojo, mientras Ron se culpaba por no haberla besado en la pista de baile y confesarle lo que sentia.

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Hermione actuaron como siempre, aunque se podia ver que el pelirrojo no tenia su tipico brillo en los ojos. Como era domingo Hermione quedo con Charles por la mañana, y acepto salir con el. A la hora de la comida el trio se junto para comer.

-Hermione, Ron – Los llamo Harry. Ambos levantaron la cabeza.- Recordad que mañana iremos al hospital. A las 9 en la Sala Comun y despues iremos al despacho del director vale?

Ambos asintieron, y dejaron de lado los sentimientos confusos, en ese momento lo mas importante era Remus......

Bueno ya esta, no se si lo he hecho mas largo , pero se intenta. La verdad es que este capitulo me gusta mucho, creo que despues del primero es que mas me gusta. La accion en el proximo capitulo!!!!

**

* * *

****Muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejan rr y tambien a los que me leen pero no me dejan, bueno llego la hora de contestar a rr!!!**

**Oscpaz:** Lo siento si he tardado mucho en fin. Siento que Hermione mintiese a Ron pero es que sino me quedo sin trama XD! Hermione no es subnormal, pero como habras visto en este chap, piensa que el no la corresponde. Bueno vale, un poco subnormal es XD Muchas gracias por el rr, un beso.

**sarah-keyko**Wenas!! Yo tambien hubiera aceptado si Ron me hubiese aceptado!! Yo soy de Valencia capital, aunque mis amigos se fueron Gandia para nochevieja! Espero que este chap te haya gustado un beso!

**Anne Moody**Wenas loka!!! Weno si me dices que mis fis no son una mierda...te creo o no te creo? XD weno asias por el rr, y ya veras lo que le pasa a Remus en el proximo capitulo! Por cierto nuestro fic éxito no esta teniendo......weno da igual!! Conectate que la vida sin ti no tiene sentido!! U

**Raquel**: Weno, siento la espera!! A ver lo de Ginny ya lo he contestado en este capitulo asi ya lo sabes!! XD Un beso y gracias x el rr! 

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr** No creo que fueses la unica persona que queria estrangular a Hermione cuando rechaza a Ron....XD Gracias x el rr!! Un beso

**Ya esta, muchas gracias otra vez a todos!!!**

**EL RR!!!!...............QUE LUEGO YO NO ACTUALIZO SINO RECIBO RR!!!!!!!.......PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...YA?.....GRACIAS!**


	9. Parte de la solucion

**Hola! No tengo escusas por la tardanza, excepto que la inspiracion se me fue..Espero que disfruteis este cap tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendolo.**

**Creo que lo he hecho un poco mas largo...ya me direis...os dejo para que podais leer...**

* * *

**9. Parte de la solucion**

El lunes algunos estudiantes disfrutaban del ultimo dia de vacaciones de Halloween, y otros los mas rezagados terminaban a toda prisa los deberes. Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el despacho del Director, nerviosos, pues iban a ver a Remus, aun atado a una caman por unas misteriosas circunstancias un no del todo aclaradas.

El trio a parte de ir a ver al querido professor se dispoia a averiguar la verdadera razon por la que Remus no despertaba¿ Un hechizo para no despertar, tenerlo atado a sus pesadillas? Podia ser pero sonaba poco creible, pues habian pociones y hechizos para ello.

Había algo más ellos lo sabian, bueno mas bien lo intuian, y si habia algo lo iban a descubrir. Despues de encontrarse en la Sala Comun y llegar al despacho del Director viajaron por medio de la red flu al hospital San Mungo. Habia varios magos esperandolos, parecian guardaespaldas. La licantropia de Remus requeria guardaespaldas para que nadie entrase el la habitacion. Aquellos gorilas los llevaron a la habitacion del licantropo.

Era el turno de Harry de abrir la puerta pero dudo. Sus ojos demonstraban inseguridad y miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo a lo que pudiese encontrarse dentras de esa puerta. Hermione le cogio de la mano y Ron le puso la mano en el hombro, ambos dandole seguridad y recordando que el no estaba solo. Harry miro a sus dos amigos y sonrio amargamente. Devolvio su atencion a la puerta, y esta vez decidio giro el pomo y empujo la puerta.

Los tres jovenes empalidecieron y Hermione se aferro aun mas a la mano de Harry, el moreno le apreto la mano, intentando darle la seguridad que antes ella le habia transmitido e invito a sus dos amigos a acompañaran dentro de la estancia. Cuando llegaron a la cama de Remus se lo encontraron debil, y palido, muy palido, pues la noche anterior habia sido luna llena y estaba aun atado con las casenas que lo sujetaban a la cama, porque aunque hechizado, las transformaciones seguian ocurriendo, aun posiblemente mas dolorosas que antes.

Al llegar a la cama Hermione se hecho a llorar y Ron corrio ha abrazarla y consolarla lo mas buenamente posible, porque el estaba igual de destrozado y le costaba manternerse sereno. Mientras tanto Harry seguia muy palido observando a Remus.

Este presentaba todos los sintomas de una persona atrapada en sus peores pesadillas. Estaba sudando, tenia los ojos muy apretados y abria y cerraba la boca repetidamente aunque de su boca no salia sonido alguno.

-Supongo que Dumbledore tenia razon...- Dijo Harry- No hay nada mas que lo que nos dijo...nada..

-Lo siento- Dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a el y le ponia la mano en el hombro, mientras a Harry se le escaparon unas lagrimas.

Se quedaron en silencio y uno de los guardas hizo que todos los guardasespaldas restantes esperasen fuera, a continuacion el mismo salio de la habiacion dejando al trio a solas con el licantropo.

-Seguro que podemos hacer algo...- Empezo a decir Hermione.

¡NO- Grito Harry¡NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER!

-Pero Harry...

-No...-Dijo Harry hecho un mar de lagrimas y arrodillado en el suelo, ya que sus piernas ya no le podian aguantar- Por favor Remus, no me dejes, vuelve conmigo...no me dejes solo...- La voz de Harry era apenas un susurro

-Harry estoy convencida de que hay algo mas...- Dijo Hermione

¡Hermione, no te das cuenta de que esto es lo que hay¡No podemos hacer nada y punto- Se le notaba ansiedad e imcompetencia en la voz.

-Vamos- Ron lecanto a Harry del suelo y lo llevo a uno de los sillones de la sala.

Mientras el pelirrojo consolaba a su amigo, Hermione, ya mas calmada miraba e inspeccionabaa Remus con detenimiento. La verdad era que parecia que estuviese a punto de morir, como agonizando y eso hacia dificil mantener sangre fria.

Ron se acerco a ella, y la rodeo por los hombros y ella se dejo. El pelirrojo tambien miraba a Remus. De repente parecio darse cuenta de algo.

¡Hermione! – Exclamo Ron y se giro para mirarla¿Puede ser que.- Hermione solo asintio

Ron corrio hacia donde estaba Harry, lo agarro y lo llevo hasta la cama.

-Harry observa- Dijo Ron mientras alzaba la varita

¿Qué haces- Dijo Harry quitandole la varita.

-Harry, confia en mi- Lo dijo con tanta determinacion que el moreno le devolvio la varita.

Ron volvio ha alzar la varita, mientras Harry lo miraba con ojos temerosos. Ron murmuro un "Silencium Finite"- En ese momentolos grito s de Remus retumbaron en toda la habitacion. Antes de que los gritos alertaran a los guardias Hermione conjuro un "Silencium" en la habitacion. El trio observaba a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sirius, NOOO- Grito Remus¡Maldito velo¡Vuelve a mi, eres lo unico que me queda! Primero Peter nos traiciono, depues Lily y James mueren y ahora tu desapareces... �¡NO ME DEJES!

-Remus no esta solamente en una pesadilla sino que parece ser que su alma esta en la seccion de misterios en el ministerio- Dijo Hermione. Harry se acerco mas a la cama

-Entonces es un caso perdido...Sirius no volvera, y el alma de Remus nunca se ira de alli- Dijo Harry. Ron agacho la cabeza, y aunque no lloro por fuera si que lo hizo por dentro. El ex­profesor paso mucho tiempo con Harry y por lo tanto tambien con el pelirrojo que lo habia a llegado a apreciar muchisismo.

Harry se volvio a arrodillar en la cama y volvio a susurrar que no lo dejara, pero sus suplicas eran apagadas continuamente por los agonizantes gritos del licantropo. Se quedaron mirandolo y escuchandolo. Pero no dijo nada que los pudiese ayudar.

-Asi que se han dado cuenta de que algo mas pasa, eh!

-Albus- Dijo Hermione. Dumbledore habia entrado a la habitacion y los miraba desde la puerta. ¿Cuándo has...?

-Albus, te exijo que me cuentes que es lo que pasa- Interrumpio Harry muy enojado.

-Por supuesto Harry te mereces la mejor de las explicaciones- Dijo el anciando director, sin perder su calma habitual.- Mejor sentemonos.

Una vez sentados todos y conjurando un nuevo silencium al licantropo.

-Vereis, Remus fue hechizado por Bellatrix como ya sabreis- Harry lo miro con cara de "No te vayas por las ramas"- Bueno el caso es que si que esta en una especie de sueño...

-Pero hay algo mas- Dijo Harry empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Efectivamente, Bellatrix, lo ato a Sirius, es decir hasta que Sirius no venga el no despertara.

¿Cómo- Grito Harry levantandose del asiento.

-Pero Sirius esta muerto- Dijo Hermione mientras estiraba a Harry de la manga para que se volviese a sentar. Al decir esto los tres, incluida ella misma emitieron un gesto de dolor.

-No, Sirius no esta muerto- Todos miraron a Dumbledore como si estuviese loco- Solo esta atrapado.

¿Atrapado- Pregunto Harry ya mucho mas calmado, incluso estaba esbozando una sonrisa... �¡Sirius no estaba muerto!

-Si Harry, tu padrino aun vive...

Volvieron al castillo y Harry sonrio durante todo el dia, y no paro de murmurar :"Esta vivo". Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione se miraban con preocupacion, se alegraban de la noticia, pero nada habia sido resuelto. Ninguno de los dos merodeadores esta aun con ellos, ambos seguian atrapados.

-Harry..- Dijo Hermione con dulzura.- No te quiero fastidiar el momento, pero aun no hemos resuelto nada.

-Hermione... ¿No te das cuenta? Ahora ya todo tiene un futuro¡solo dale tiempo al tiempo- Harry jamas habia tenido ese brillo en los ojos, ni esa sonrisa.

-Pero Harry- Esta vez el que hablo fue Ron –Hermione tiene razon, aun no hemos resuelto nada.

¡Sois unos pesimistas! – Dijo Harry un tanto enojado¿Es que no os alegrais de la noticia?

-Claro que si- Dijo Hermione.

¿Entonces porque no lo estamos celebrando? – Dijo Harry.

¡Porque el aun no esta entre nosotros, y Remus sigue atado a esa cama, y quien sabe cuando despertara- Hermione lo miraba con furia, no podia soportar ver a su amigo tan alegre cuando aun quedaban tantas cosas por resolver.

La sonrisa de Harry desaparecio, y perecio recordar algo subitamente. Volvio a tener esa tristeza en los ojos, como cuando Sirius "murio" o Remus quedo inconsciente, se quedo como si otra desgracia hubiese pasado.

-Lo siento Harry – Dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes...tienes razon. –Dijo Harry.- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena- A continuacion salio del castillo y se fue a dar una vuelta. Hermione tuvo la intencion de seguirle. Pero Ron la paro.

-Dejale, necesita pensar. – Dijo el pelirrojo mirandola fijamente a los ojos.Hermione recordo el baile, y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse.

-Hermione- La voz de Charles resono por todo el pasillo. La pareja dejo de mirarse y se alejo un poco.-Buff! Menos mal que te encuentro, donde te habias metido?

-Lo siento, es que me fui a ver a un amigo que estaba en el hospital –Dijo Hermione sin mirarle a los ojos.

¿Con este- Dijo mirando a Ron con desprecio.

-Tengo nombre- Dijo Ron.

-Pero a mi no me importa.- Dijo Charles. Ahora los dos chicos se miraban fiajamente y desafiandose mutuamente. Hermione los miraba, pero el ultimo comentario de Charles le hizo explotar.

¡Pues te deberia importar- Dijo Hermione muy furiosa.

¿Cómo- Pregunto Charles muy extrañado.

-Lo que has oido! Ron y Harry son mis mejores amigos y sino puedes recordar sus nombres te olvidas de mi, porque para mi ellos son lo mas importante que tengo.

¿Y yo?

¿Tu que? – Pregunto Hermione muy enojada

-Yo no soy importante.

-Lo siento Charles, pero te conozco de apenas una semana, y ellos han estado en mi vida 7 años! Y tu alegas quererme, y ni siquiera te sabes los nombres de las personas mas importante de mi vida.

Charles la miraba como si no se pudiese creer lo que esta oyendo. Hermione, la Hermione que le conocia no era asi. Ella era dulce y amable. Ella no era asi de agresiva. No lo entendia, se ponia asi por el estupido pelirrojo y el imbecil de Potter? Si solo eran unos chulitos que acaparaban toda la atencion de las pibitas.(N/A: Para los que no lo entienden, el como decir chicas, pero algo asi como en tono despectivo. No se si me he explicado, dejadme un rr si no lo entendeis) Y de la piba que mas le gustaba! Esto no iba a quedar asi. Los miro una ultima vez, y se fue por el pasillo.

-Yo lo siento Ron.- Dijo Hermione cuando Charles se hubo retirado.

-Me has defendido..- Dijo Ron con los ojos un tanto iluminados.

-Es que tu eres muy importante para mi- Dijo Hermione. Ron abrio los ojos a mas no poder, se esperaba un "para eso estan los amigos".

-Si? Tu tambien eres muy importante para mi- Dijo Ron obligandole a mirarle. Quedaron muy cerca.

-Ron, si soy importante para ti, por que me preguntaste ir al baile como ultimo recurso?

-Como- Dijo Ron.

-Es que acaso no me lo preguntaste porque ya se lo habian pedido a Lavender?

-Lavender? Y a mi esa que me importa- Ron estaba muy confundido.

-No te gusta- Pregunto Hermione.

-No- Dijo Ron mirandole a los ojos. Hermione se empezo a poner muy nerviosa, si no le habia preguntado como ultimo recurso, entonces...podia ser que ella le gustase? No. Que ingenua, con lo popular que era, como iba a querer a una rata de biblioteca, ademas ella ya estaba con Charles no?

-Y me preguntaste a mi primero?

-Si ,claro que si. No me gusta ir a bailes con gente que no conozco.- A Hermione se le cayo el mundo a los pies. Por eso le habia preguntado, porque queria ir con alguien que conociese. Mira que creerse por un minuto que ella le podria haber gustado...

-Bueno fuiste con Luna, y a ella si que la conoces.- Dijo Hermione separandose de el un poco.- Bueno Ron me tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas con Charles.

-Espera- Ron la agarro del brazo.- Lo siento pero tendra que esperar...primero Harry.

-Si tienes razon- Dijo Hermione recordando lo del hospital.- Vamos

Salieron del castillo, y buscaron a Harry. Estaba en el borde del Bosque Prohibido como hacia siempre que queria pensar. Se hacercaron a el.

-Lo siento Harry, pero tenemos que hablar- Dijo Ron sentandose a su lado

-De que- Dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-De cómo vamos a ayudar a Remus y a Sirius.- Dijo Hermione sentando se en el otro lado.

-Pero vosotros habeis dicho...

-Nosotros hemos dicho que no lo podemos celebrar aun.- Dijo Hermione.- Pero nada de que no lo vayamos a solucionar. Esperad.- Hermione salio corriendo. A los 10 minutos o asi volvio con un monton de libros, posiblemente de la biblioteca.

-Que es todo eso- Dijo Ron mirando a los libros muy asustado.

-Informacion.

-Sobre que? –Pregunto Ron de nuevo.

-Sobre el ciclo de reproduccion de las hadas- dijo Hermione. Ron la miro confunso.- Sobre velos magicos y hechizos avanzados!

-Que graciosa..-murmuro Ron por lo bajo.

-No discutais ahora vale- Harry miro a ambos que asintieron- A ver, como los conseguistes?

-Contactos- Dijo Hermione misteriosamente.- Bueno...que consegui un pase a la seccion prohibida para hacer un trabajo y lo he utilizado- Dijo Hermione al ver la cara de sus dos amigos.

-Empecemos...

Se pasaron toda la tarde leyendo libros y estudiando. Parecia que no encontraban nada, pero de vez en cuando cada uno escribia algo en un trozo de pergamino. Despues de 5 horas terminaron de leerlos.

-Bueno...que habeis encontrado- Dijo Hermione mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

-Pues yo he encontrado una manera de salvar a gente del velo- Dijo Ron muy orgulloso. Harry abrio MUCHO los ojos.

-Ya estas soltando...

-Bueno a ver...primero es necesario tener algo que te conecte a la victima, eso va a estar un poco chungo (N/A:Dificil).

-Espera! Yo tengo algo. Los espejos, os los conte, os acordais? – Dijo Harry muy ilusionado, sus dos amigos asintieron.- Sigue.

-Pues despues el que este conectado a esa persona de alguna manera se mete en el velo, y la persona que se mete tiene que estar a su vez conectada a alguien que esta fuera para que pueda volver.- Sus dos amigos lo invitaban a continuar.

-El resto pasa dentro, y el pensamiento de querer que esa persona vuelva.

-Asi- Dijo Hermione

-Como?

-No se, me parece muy sencillo...algo mas hay.

-Aquí no pone nada de lo que pasa dentro del velo, a lo mejor pasa algo ahí.- Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

-Estoy decidido a hacerlo. No importa lo que pueda pasarme.- Aunque Ron y Hermione querian decir algo, respetaron la decision de Harry.

-Alguna otra informacion- Pregunto Ron

-Yo, he encontrado algo sobre hechizos parecidos al de Remus, pero no mucho.-Dijo Hermione

-Bueno, no pasa nada, de todas formas las cosas una por una, primero sacar a Sirius, hacerle inocente y despues preguntarle a Dumbledore mas informacionsobre loque le pasa a Remus vale- Dijo Harry

-De acuerdo pero, como entramos al Ministerio, porque dudo que tu padre nos lleve Ron...-Dijo Hermione.

-Supongo que no hay otro remedio que contarselo a Dumbledore y que el nos lleve..no- Dijo Harry

-Si- Suspiro Ron, pues no sabia como el anciano director iba responder.

Se fueron hacia el castillo y cogieron algo de comida en las cocinas, pues se habian saltado la cena con lo de buscar informacion. Despues de fueron a la Sala Comun, Ron y Harry jugaron un ajedrez magico y Hermione se fue a devolver los libros a la biblioteca, que cerraba en unos minutos.

Hermione se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos sobre el velo que no vio que alguien la seguia. Cuando llego a la biblioteca aun estaba abierta con los ultimos estudiantes intentando terminar los deberes a toda prisa.. Dejo los libros y decidio hacer una ronda mientras iba de vuelta a la torre.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que alguien definitivamente la estaba siguiendo. Se giro y reconocio al soltero mas coticiado de todo Hogwarts.

-Se puede saber que haces Malfoy- Dijo Hermione

-Vaya...asi que me has descubierto...

-Pues si, se puede saber que hacer siguiendome- Ya le habia pasado cuando habia ido a hacer una ronda con Ron, pero ahora estaba sola.

-Ya te lo dije...me interesas- Dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-Si? Pues tu a mi no, asi que me dejas en paz.

-Sabes? Nunca pense que los sangre-sucia pudiesen tener esos cuerpos. Que has hecho tomarte una pocion?

-Te lo creas o no este es mi cuerpo sin pociones, y ahora me dejas en paz. –Hermione quiso seguir su camino pero Malfoy se lo impidio.

-No no –Dijo negando con la cabeza- Ahora mismo me vas a dar lo que yo quiero.

-Y que es lo que quieres?

-A ti.

Malfoy se le acercaba y Hermione no hacia nada por evitarlo. Se sentia en cierto modo atraida hacia Malfoy, no sabia que era. Quizas su cuerpo, quizas es eso que dicen que toas las chicas se tienen que enamorar al menos una vez de un chico malo. Espera, acababa de decir enamorarse? De Malfoy?

-Lo siento Malfoy pero no tendras esa suerte. Adios- Lo hizo a un lado y siguio su camino.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Murmuro Malfoy mientras veia a la castaña alejarse por el pasillo.

Hermione llego a la torre muy confundida, Malfoy interesada en ella? No lo creia, Malfoy era el "tio mas bueno de Hogwarts" como decian Parvati y Lavender y ella era solo...un raton de biblioteca. Vio como Ron llevaba ventaja y se sento en un sillos cerca de ellos mirando como jugaban. Estaba muy comoda, estaba apunto de dormirse. Decidio irse a la cama.

-Creo que lo mejor sera ir a el despacho despues de clase vale- Dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato.

-Vale- Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Bueno yo ahora me voy a la cama que estoy muy cansada.Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Dijeron Ron y Harry.

Hermione empezo a subir las escaleras cuando sintio que algo se lo impedia. Era Ron. Bajo de nuevo y se situo frente a el.

-Ocurre algo- Dijo Hermione.

-Si, cuando te dije que eras importante para mi me referia a esto- Ron se acerco a ella, la cogio de la cintura y la beso. Primero suavemente como esperando que la chica le aceptase y despues con pasion. La castaña abrio la boca y permitio que el pelirrojo explorara su boca, sus manos empezaron a bajar y las de la castaña empezaron a recorrer la espalda del muchacho. Fue un largo y profundo beso. Cuando se separaron, Hermione vio que no era Ron sino Charles.

Hermione desperto, estaba en la Sala Comun en el sillon y Harry y Ron la miraban preocupados.

-Estas bien- Pregunto Harry

-Que ha pasado-Pregunto Hermione.

-Despues de volver de la biblioteca te quedaste dormida mirando como jugabamos al ajedrez. Al cabo de un rato empezaste a respirar agitadamente y te intetamos despertar pero no respondias.- Dijo Ron.

-Ah no, estoy bien- Respondio Hermione- creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto a dormir, y recordad mañana al despacho.

-Como- Dijo Harry.

-No os he dicho ya que ibamos al despacho despues de las clases? –los chicos la miraban confundidos.-Que si! Estaba mirando el ajedrez...

-Y te quedaste dormida- Le interrumpio Harry- No dijiste ni una palabra.

-Ah...abra sido un sueño...Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Dijeron los dos chicos.

Hermione se metio en la cama, habia soñado que Ron la besaba pero que resultaba ser Charles, que significaba aquello? Seguramente que se sentia atraida hacia Ron pero que Charles era con el que tenia que estar, le combenia.

A la mañana, se desperto muy temprano y hablo con Charles antes del desayuno. Se reconciliaron (N/A:Nada de besos) y fue a desayunar con sus amigos. Despues de un largo dia de clases y de la cena Hermione los llamo.

-Vamos- Dijo Hermione

-Vamos- Dijeron Ron y Harry.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta, y una vez mas perdon por la tardanza, es que este cap me ha costado mucho y la inspiracion iba y venia.**

**A ver una cosa, mi amiga Anne y yo hemos escrito un fic "EL ARTE DE REVOLUCIONAR HOGWARTS" leerlo y nos dejais vuestra opinion PLIS! No es largo y muy divertido. No cuesta nada...va...**

**Contestacion a rr!**

**Anne Moody: **Amiga mia! Ya casi no hablamos...a ver si te conectas. Bueno como ves he hecho publicidad del fic, y arregla la mierda de conexión que tienes! El objetivo de Charles es hacer de el un tipo baboso y odioso, y para que haya un poco de competecia con Ron...que sino...que royo no? Un beso enorme.

**Oscpaz:** Me gusta el cap anterior por como lo he escrito y Hermione esta saliendo con Charlie porque estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de Ron y queria darle una oportunidad a otra persona y ser feliz o al menos intentarlo. Y lo de que por que Hermione piensa que la utilizo como ultimo recurso esta en este cap. Lo siento no lo pienso arreglar porque sino me quedo sin trama y sin fic. Siento que los cap se te hayan hecho odiosos.

**sarah-keyko**Me alegra un monton que te haya gustado el cap! Muchas gracias por el rr! Un beso.

**Raquel: **Hola! Ya se que Hermione es tonta, pero es que sino me quedo sin trama! Si se declaran y salen juntos me quedo sin trama! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Un beso

**ophelia dakker**Pos aquí tamos tambien! Jejejejej corto pero al menos es un rr! Gracias! Un beso.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr** Jjajajajaja, siento lo del colapso nervioso! Es que eso es lo que quiero intriga! No te preocupes que esto tiene arreglo, dale tiempo al tiempo! Un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Kat:** Bueno a pesar de los problemas me escribiste! Muchas gracias! Un beso

**leweline-hechicera** Pues si que ha sido mucho tiempo, siento lo del castigo..UU Bueno gracias por ponerte al dia! Jejejjeej un beso

**barbiblack: **Muchas gracias por tu rr...no creo que escriba muy bien, pero gracias una se siente bien cuando le dicen que tienen talento. No se que clase de errores seran los que comestiste, y siento mucho haber sido tan dura contigo, no se tus motivos ni nada de eso...te pido disculpas pero no pude evitar sentirme triste y frustrada...gracias por el rr, y creeme yo nunca dejare de soñar...me gusta demasiado! Un beso

**karlila:** Muchas gracias por el rr! Un beso

**Eso es todo por hoy! Muchas gracias a los que me escribis rr, no dejeis de hacerlo! Me ayudais a seguir!**

**Estoy hacieno un one-shot, me gustaria que lo leyeseis cuando lo publique en breve, y me dejeis rr...nos vemos pronto. (o eso se intentarta)**

**Hasta pronto!**

**QUE ME ESCRIBAS UN RR!...SOLO 2 PALABRAS...LO QUE SEA...PLIS!...YA?...UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!**


	10. Sirius

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el capitulo 10...no os espereis nada del otro mundo, porque este no es un buen capitulo. Os dejo...

* * *

**

**10.Sirius**

Llegaron a el despacho del director, y este ya los esperaba sentado. Los miraba seriamente, los chicos tenian la sensacion de que el ya sabia lo que le iban a pedir.

Buenas tardes- Dijo Hermione timidamente.- Nos preguntabamos si….

Quieren ir al ministerio no es asi?- Dijo Dumbledore.- Les advierto, sobretodo a ti Harry, que una vez que entres en ese maldito velo no hay vuelta atras.- La voz de Dumbledore sonaba dura, no amable como siempre habia sonado.

Si lo se.- Dijo Harry-Pero me arriesgare, Sirius es lo unico que me queda y, siendo egoista por mi parte me gustaria pedir otro favor.

Tu diras- Dijo el anciano director.

No voy a traer a Sirius de vuelta para que tenga que pasarse el resto de su vida encerrado por un crimen que no cometio.

Demostraremos su inocencia, ahora que Colagusano esta en Azkaban, tras la derrota de Voldemort.

Entonces, ahora que esta todo dicho….-Dijo Ron

Vamonos-Dijo Hermione.

Dumbledore les señalo la chimenea y les ofrecio los polvos flu. Hermione y Ron fueron delante, cuando Harry fue a pasar Dumbledore le sujeto por un hombro.

Llevas todo lo necesario?- Harry asintio.- No tienes mas de 15 minutos despues de ese tiempo quedaras encerrado para siempre.-Los ojos del director mostraban miedo, su rosto se dulcifico- Por favor, vuelve

Harry asintio y sin decir nada, giro y se metio para la chimenea. Cuando llego al ministerio se sorprendio que no estaba en la entrada sino en el pasillo de misterios. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban, y parecian igual de confundidos.

Supongo que lo ha hecho para que nos sea mas facil.-Dijo Hermione

Si…pero ahora…que puerta es?-Dijo Ron.

Seguidme.-Dijo Harry con determinacion.

Harry fue muy decidido, abrio las mismas puertas que abrio en quinto curso. No dudo ni un solo segundo. A los 5 minutos llegaron a la habitacion del velo. No habia resto de ninguna batalla, y todo esta muy silencioso. Harry se fue hasta el velo, y se quedo mirandolo un minuto escuchando las voces de los atrapados. Despues se giro y miro a Ron. El tenia algo que le unia a el, aunque pareciese ridiculo, llevaba uno de los sueters que la señora Weasley le habia cosido, aquello le unia a la familia Weasley y por tanto a Ron. Abrazo a Hermione y a Ron como si no los fuese a ver en meses, y acto seguido se metio decidido en el velo con el espejo en la mano.

Hermione y Ron esperaron fuera impacientemente. Pasaron 5, 10 minutos. Se miraron asustados y nerviosos, pero no articularon palabra alguna. Ron empezo a sentir como si el sueter le estuviese empujando hacia adentro, era la llamada de Harry. Entonces Ron empezo a desear con todas sus fuerzas que Harry estuviese alli con el, con Hermione, que los 3 estuviesen juntos para siempre. Que Harryal que habia considerado un hermano desde primer curso estuviese alli con el.

De pronto sintio una mano en su hombro. Abrio los ojos y vio a Harry con una gran sonrisa, aunque con un gesto cansado. A su lado Sirius estaba ya abrazando a Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Harry y Ron se abrazaron, riendo felices…

Sirius!- Ron se abalanzo. Cuanto lo habian hechado de menos!

Como habeis crecido! Ya sois casi adultos!-Dijo Sirius mas feliz que nunca. –Y tu Hermione que guapa…

Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Hermione muy preocupada.

Nunca me he sentido mejor. Pero creo que deberiamos irnos, antes de que nos oigan.

Salieron de todas las estancias, y alli vieron de nuevo la chimenea. A los pocos minutos se encontraban de nuevo en Hogwarts en el despacho del director. Empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, incluido el director que ahora tenia una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Harry, Ron yHermione le contaron contentos como habian derrotado a Voldemort.Aunque aquellos recuerdos eran tambientristes significaban laderrota de un ser malvado. La batalla trajo el nombre de Remus a laconversacion.

Y Remus?- Dijo Sirius- Acaso no le habeis comunicado que me habeis rescatado?

Sirius...Remus esta...-Empezoa decir Harry.

Muerto?- Dijo Sirius con temor en la voz.

No.-Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente, recuperando su semblante tranquilo- Esta hechizado, por Bellatrix.

Esa zorra...- Dijo Sirius enfurecido.- Pero esta vivo no?

Si, y tu eres la clave para despertarlo- Dijo el director. los tres jovenes escuchaban atentamente.- Veras fue atado a ti...una y otra vez recordaba como tu desaparecias por el velo, para despues recordar los buenos momentos que pasasteis. Es un ciclo, hemos intentado todo, hechizos, pociones...pero tu recuerdo y el poder de Bellatrix son mas fuertes. El no volvera hasta que no sepa que tu estas vivo y aqui entre nosotros.

Y Bellatrix?. porque no le preguntais a ella ahora que Voldemort esta muerto?- Dijo Sirius.

Remus la mato, enfurecido, por haberte hecho desaparecer...

Que tiene que hacer Sirius para hacerle volver?- Pregunto Hermione al anciano director.

Lamentablemente no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Cuando hayamos limpiado el nombre de este respetable Black, iremos al hospital, alli veremos lo que pasa. -Dijo el director- Y ahora vayamos a la cama. Sirius tu te quedaras en este despacho mientras yo arreglo lo de Colagusano, vale? - Sirius asintio.- Y vosotros teneis clase, asi que a dormir.

Los chicos se fueron, no sin antes una despedida, a la torre. Los tres estaban felices, por fin el padrino de moreno se encontraba de nuevo con ellos. Llegaron a la Sala Comun, no habia nadie, todo el mundo estaba ya estaba durmiendo eran cerca de las 12 de la noche. Pero el trio se sento en el sofa cerca de el fuego.

Harry, que paso alli dentro?- pregunto Hermione que desde que habian salido del velo el no habia comentado nada. La cara de Harry se ensombracio.

Casi me quedo alli para siempre, fue gracias a ti Ron que volvi.- Dijo Harry mirandolo- Ahora me tengo que ir adormir,han sido muchas emociones en un dia.- Se dirigio a la salida de latorre.

A donde vas?- Dijo Hermione

Voy a hablar con Sirus, han sido casi 2 años, necesito hablar con el.-Dijo Harry - Buenas noches.

Buenas noches- Dijeron Ron y Hermione. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Crees que Harry estara bien ahora que Sirius esta aqui?- Pregunto Hermione.

Si, pero apuesto lo que quieras que aun esta preocupado por Remus, pero no te preocupes, ahora que Sirius esta aqui, todo saldra bien- Ron le sonrio, y la castaña le devolvio la sonrisa. Ambos se pusieron rojos quedandose en un incomodo silencio

Esto...arreglaste las cosas con Charles? -Pregunto Ron que se moria por saber que habia pasado, aunque intentaba demostrar indiferencia.

Si...-se volvieron a quedar en silencio- Yo me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Ron.-Dijo Hermione algo incomoda.

Buenas noches.

Ron se quedo un rato en la Sala Comun en silencio, se acusaba de cobarde. Hermione nunca sabria de sus sentimientos aunque a lo mejor era mejor asi, ya que la castaña no le correspondia. Aunque no tuviese su amor mantendria su amistad. Al cabo de un rato se subio adormir.

Mientras en la habitacion de las chicas, Hermione pensaba si de verdad Charles era una buena idea para olvidarse de cierto pelirrojo.

* * *

**Hola, lo se es horrible, perdon. Es que queria hacer un capitulo corto, con lo de Sirius, ya se que parece muy facil la forma que lo han salvado, pero es que dentro del velo algo mas ocurrio, ya saldra...perdon por este capitulo...prometo que se pondra mucho mejor!**

**Contesto a los rr...**

**sarah-keyko:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el otro capitulo, lastima que este no sea tan bueno, pero prometo que se ira poniendo mejor! Un beso y gracias por el rr.

**gaby weasley: **lo de sirius esta interesante, pero a mi me gusta mas lo de remus, jejejejej. Pobre Hermione...esta mas confundida...un beso.

**ophelia dakker: **lo del beso, me salio de pronto! No tenia pensado poner nada asi! Jajajaja. Un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Kat: **la verdad es que si que tarde un monton en el capitulo anterior...pero sabes? Si no espero a la inspiracion me salen capitulos como este...en fin. Si yo fuera Hermione tambien me lo quedaria Ron todito para mi! Jjejejej un beso

**Anne Moody** Lokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no sabes la ilusion que me hizo "hablar" contigo por msn! Jajaja se sale! Lo del sueño, no es gran cosa, es solo una cosa que paso por las hormonas, pero me diste la idea de utilizarlo mas adelante, no se. Ya veremos lo que hago! Gracias por el rr! Un besazo. PD: te echo de menos! ;D

**ANDA HAZME EL FAVOR Y DEJAME UN RR...AUNQUE ESTE SEA UNA MIERDA DE CAPITULO...LO SIENTO! INTENTARE MEJORAR EN EL PROXIMO!**

**De verdad que lo siento... :**


	11. Veredicto

**Hola perdon el retraso! Bueno ya esta aquí, uno de los momentos mas esperados por todos, os he hecho esperar pero aquí lo teneis! Leed y me dejais un rr eh! **

**Leed los comentarios al final que hay algo que os interesa. Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: na, excepto el capullo de Charles, me pertence. **

**AVISO: el lenguaje y algunas escenas empezaran a no ser apropiados para menores (no de edad) Asi que el ranking subira...y he tenido que poner los dialogos entre comillas porque fanfiction edita los fics de pena y no ponia los guiones. Y dejadme saber si los signos de interrogacion desaparecen...gracias**

**

* * *

**

**11. Veredicto**

A la semana siguiente Dumbledore comenzo los preparamientos para limpiar el nombre de Sirius. No seria una pelea facil, pero la ganarian, para algo tenian la verdad en su parte. El director empezando que Sirius estaba vivo y que no se molestaran en buscarlo pues no lo encontrarian. En el ministerio, en especial en ministro, estaban frustrados. Estaban mani-atados, no podian hacer nada. Paso un mes hasta que Dumbledore consiguio que el ministerio aceptara sus condiciones. El dia de el juicio Sirius estaba en su cuarto muy nervioso. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban alli con el.

"y si la rata no aparece?" Murmuro preocupado.

"Aparecera, esta en Azkaban, es imposible escapar de alli" Sirius miro a Ron "Bueno...casi"

"Sirius, todo esta bajo control, no te preocupes" Dijo el director con su serenidad habitual. "Tenemos a Peter, y tenemos la certeza de que no mentira...mas le vale" Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, aunque todos le pudieron oir.

" Estaremos alli para apoyarte..." Dijo Harry acercandose a su padrino que andaba de un lado a otro de la habitacion.

"Ni se os ocurra" Dijo parando de pronto. "Os quedais aquí, y esperais a que las noticias llegen"

"Pero..."

"Ni peros ni peras" Dijo Sirius muy serio. " Os quedais y punto" Harry se sento junto a Hermione molesto mientras la chica le daba unas palamaditas amistosas en el hombro.

Dumbledore desaparecio (N/A: no por arte de magia evidentemente que estamos en Hogwarts...) de la habitacion como si se hubiese olvidado de algo. El resto de los que quedaban en la habitacion se miraron confundidos. Al cabo de 5 minutos volvio.

"Perdon" Se disculpo el director" Se me habian olvidado los caramelos de café, siempre me han dado buena suerte en los juicios" El trio y Sirius se rieron por lo bajo, ya estaban acostumbrados a la goloseria (N/A: esa palabra existe? 0o ) del director. Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando al varita de Dumbledore se ilumino.

"Nos llaman" Dijo con la voz clara. "Es hora, nos vemos despues chicos" Dijo dirigiendose a los jovenes. Acto seguido salio de la habitacion.

"Mucha suerte Sirius..." Dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba.

"Gracias Hermione" Dijo Siruis con un hilo de voz. "Ron..."

"No tengo ninguna duda" contesto el pelirrojo. "Te esperaremos aquí" Sirius le sonrio.

"Bueno Harry te vere pronto" Dijo Sirius.

"Mas te vale" dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Sirius solo rio y salio de la habitacion, con la cabeza en alto.

Durante todo el dia los chicos no pudieron pensar en otra cosa. Hermione les propuso hacer los deberes ya que era un sabado y debian aprovechar el tiempo. Se fueron a la biblioteca, alli Hermione acabo antes que los dos chicos.

"Ya has acabado" pregunto Ron asombrado.

"Si, Ron. Los empece en cuanto nos asiganaron la tarea. Me voy a dar un paseo, voy a aprovechar antes de que llegue nieve. Nos vemos luego." Hermione salio de la biblioteca dejando a los dos chicos hasta el cuello (N/A: literalemente, la montaña de libros).

Decidio ir a visitar a Hagrid, pero no lo encontro en la cabaña cosa que le extraño, pero asumio que estaria en el Bosque Prohibido buscando alguna extraña criatura. Se dirigio hacia el lago despues de dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Lamentaba no haber traido un libro, hacia un dia perfecto. La nieve se estaba atrasando y todo estaba seco. Se sento en el suelo y se tumbo a mirar al cielo que se empezaba a anaranjar, por el atardecer. Alguien se sento a su lado pero no le presto atencion. Supuso que era uno de los chicos que ya habria acabado la tarea y que habia decidido ir con ella.

"Que tal te va la vida _cariño_?" la voz de Charles resono por todo el lago. Hermione se incorporo rapidamente.

"Charles! Que haces tu aquí?" pregunto Hermione.

"Pues esto es un sitio publico, y que yo sepa no es un crimen venir a estar con mi novia no?" Dijo Charles.

"Claro, claro..perdona. Es que me has pillado de sorpresa" Dijo Hermione sonrojandose.

"Bah, no te preocupes" Dijo Charles haciendo un gesto como quitandole importancia. "ademas he venido por una question en concreto..."

"Ah si?"

" Si...Felicidades" Charles le dio a Hermione una pequeña bolsa. "Llevamos un mes juntos" Charles lucia una amplia sonrisa.

"..."

"No dices nada?" Dijo Charles extrañado al ver que Hermione no respondia.

"Eh...ah..si si..." Hermione estaba un tanto aturdida. "Esto...felicidades...yo no tengo nada para ti" La verdad era que ni siquiera se acordaba de cuando habia empezado a salir con Charles.

"No te preocupes..." Charles se acerco a ella para besarla. Hermione solo se giro rapidamente. " Hermione...ya es la segunda vez que me haces eso"

"Perdona...es que no me lo esperaba y yo pues bueno..." Hermione no sabia que decir.

"Que sientes por Ron?"

"Perdona?" Dijo Hermione sin poder creerse lo que oia.

" Que que es lo que sientes por el pelirrojo?"Charles se veia enfurecido. "No creas que no me he dado cuenta, lo miras todo el rato, y le diriges timidas sonrisas todo el rato!"

"Ron es solo un a-mi-go! Entiendes?" Hermione cerro los ojos como si esas palabras le doliesen.

"Ves? No te lo crees ni tu...me quieres?"

"La palabra "querer" es una palabra muy fuerte..."

"Al menos te gusto? Porque en la ultima semana hemos hablado 2 veces, una ahora mismo. Y la otra porque nos chocamos en el pasillo y dijiste "perdon"...y te fuiste corriendo como siempre" Charles parecia enfurecido. Hermione cerro los ojos, preparada a soltar lo que venia aguantando desde hacia semanas.

" Ron no es solo un amigo, tienes razon...y...no, no me gustas, de hecho no me caes bien. Eres un presumido de mucho cuidado que solo quieres salir conmigo para mostrarme como un trofeo...si Charles, he oido como le hablabas a tus amigos...no soy tonta. Estoy harta, asi que adios."

Hermione se dirigio hacia el castillo. La verdad es que 2 semanas antes habia oido a Charles hablar con sus amigos, como el les dia que "la tenia en el bote". Habia estado planeando decirselo durante todo ese tiempo, pero le daba tanto asco que no se podia ni acercar a el. Llego al Gran Comedor justo a la hora de la cena.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto Ron al verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nunca he estado mejor" Harry y Ron la miraron invitandola a seguir. " He cortado con ese capullo."

"Hermione Granger diciendo palabrotas!" Dijo Ginny que solo habia escuchado la ultima pablabra. "A que se debe?"

"He cortado con Charles" Ginny se le quedo mirando un momento. Acto seguido empezo a reirse con todas sus fuerzas.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ya era hora! Enhorabuena!"

Empezaron a cenar. Hablando animadamente, aunque algo preocupados con lo de Sirius. Aunque todas las cartas estaban de su lado. Nadie (nadie?) se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tan amplia que Ron llevo durante toda la cena. Llego la hora de "irse a dormir" aunque era sabado. Entonces a Ginny no se lo ocurrio otra cosa que "celebrar" el que Hermione hubiese cortado con Charles. Todos los Gryffindors estaban alli, aunque la mayoria no sabia porque. Ginny monto una de las fiestas mas grandes de todo el año. Hermione al principio la recrimino pero luego empezo a bailar y se le olvido el enfado. A eso de las 12 Ginny tranformo uno de los sillones en un mini-escenario (bueno Hermione lo hizo, tras los atentos de la pelirroja).

"Ehhhhhhh..." Grito Ginny, aunque nadie le hizo caso. Se amplifico la voz.

" Que os calleis coñoooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"..."

"Gracias" Ginny contenta del silencio comenzo, "Bueno, se que la mayoria no sabe porque esta aquí. Bueno la razon es que mi amiga la aquí presente. Hermione Granger, ha cortado con el capullo integral de todo el planeta, si...Charles Brown." Algunas chicas protestaron. "Chicas, no os engañeis. Estara todo lo bueno que querais, pero es un capullo integral. En fin, que ahora tenemos a "LA SOLTERA DE ORO"! Asi que chicos, solteros claro, os poneis delante gracias...ahora Hermione...por favor."

Hermione miraba a Ginny con reproche desde una esquina. Pero no se movio.

"Coño Hermione...con lo que me ha costado montar todo esto..." La morena se subio al escenario. "Y ahora que ya tenemos a la susodicha...quien la quiere para esta noche?" Una ola de "yos" se espandio por toda la estancia. "Bien...quien da 20 knuts?..."

La puesta comenzo, muy baja, ya que no era cuestion de arruinar a los pobres estudiantes. Poco a poco al haber tanta competencia , de la que Hermione se sorprendio mucho, la puja subio, y la gente se retiro. Al final quedaron Ron y Neville. A los 10 min, Neville se retiro y Ron "gano" a Hermione. Tras unos "como no..." Ron y Hermione empezaron a bailar. Hermione aun algo confundida de que Ron hubiese dado la mayoria de sus ahorros por ella, estaba algo roja. El chico, aunque tenia fama de no saber bailar, se defendia muy bien. Siguieron bailando y hablando, sin separarse durante toda la fiesta. Hasta que McGonagall (N/A: como no...) llego y paro la fiesta. Despues de recoger solo quedaban un par de estudiantes en la Sala Comun.

"A que ha estado bien la fiesta?" Dijo Ginny sentandose en uno de los sillones junto a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

" Ha sido bestial. Y esto lo has organizado tu sola?" pregunto Harry.

"Bueno, con unos contactos por aquí y otros por alla..." dijo Ginny. "En fin me voy a dormir que ya son las 3 y media, y yo estoy que me caigo. Una vez mas Hermione, Felicidades!" Dijo mientras subia por las escaleras, seguida por un Harry que decia "Anda vamos para arriba..."

Abajo Hermione solo se reia.

"Por que cortaste con el?" Dijo Ron.

"Ya te lo he dicho, porque es un capullo..." Dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba. "Le oi hablar con sus amigos, de mi, como si yo fuera un trofeo"

"Sera capullo..."

"Ya te lo dije..." Ambos rieron. " Bueno Ronnie, gracias por una velada tan fantastica, me lo he pasado muy bien gracias, ahora me voy a dormir." Hermione se empezo a levantar, pero Ron la cogio de la cintura y tiro de ella haciendo que se quedara encima de el.

"No, no...yo he pagado para toda la noche." Dijo Ron rozandole el lobulo de la oreja. Hermione casi pierde el sentido al estar tan cerca de Ron. " Me perteneces..."

"Soy tu trofeo?" Dijo Hermione queriendo parecer picada, aunque se moria de ganas de estar toda la noche con el pelirrojo.

"No. Simplemente eres mia." Ron la giro para que sus caras se quedaran a escasos milimetros.

"Ron...no bromees..." Dijo Hermione, que ya le empezaban a temblar las piernas. " De verdad..."

"Hermione...yo te quiero..."

"Yo tambien" El pelirrojo dejo de respirar. "Eres mi mejor amigo"

"No..." Ron se decidio. "Te quiero como algo mas que amigos." Hermione se quedo paralizada. "Entiendo que si no quieres nada pues lo dejamos."

"Dejarlo! Despues de esta confesion! Ya no podemos ser amigos!" Ron parecia estar a punto de llorar. De pronto Hermione corto la distancia entre los dos y le beso. Ron tardo en reaccionar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba agarro aun mas a Hermione, mientras esta le cogia del cuello.

"Yo tambien te quiero como alqo mas que amigos" Ron solo sonrio y la volvio a besar.

Ese momento que ambos habian estado esperando desde hacia tanto tiempo se hizo realidad. Se besaron intensamente y con mucha pasion. No querian separse, y no lo hicieron en toda la noche. Tras quedar satisfechos Hermione se tumbo sobre el pecho de Ron mientras este la abrazaba. Hermione se sentia segura, protegida y feliz. Ron no se lo creia, estaba besando a la chica que mas queria y le habia confesado su amor.

"Te quiero" le susurro Ron, pero la morena ya se habia dormido.

A la manyana siguiente Ron y Hermione se despertaron a la vez por los rayos del sol. Se miraron y sonrieron, se empezaron a besar.

"Ejem" Ginny y Harry los miraban desde el otro sillon. "Esto...que hay ninyos delante"

"Eh! Que soy mayor que tu" Dijo Harry como si estuviese picado.

Hermione y Ron se incorporaron rapidamente muy rojos. Ginny en vez de someterles a un interrogatorio se rio.

"Yo me voy a desayunar."

" Ron, Hermione...me ha llegado una cara de Sirius." Ambos se pusieron muy serios e inconscientemente se cogieron de la manos.

" El veredicto..."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"...Y Sirius Black es ahora un hombre libre e inocente" Dumbledore estaba dando una discurso a todos los alumnos sobre el juicio de Sirius. Algunos alumnos aun no se lo creian, pero se lo creyeron en cuanto el periodico confirmo las palabras de Dumbledore.

Tras el desayuno los chicos fueron a dar un paseo con Sirius por el lago.

"Y ahora que estoy libre, te gustaria venir a vivir conmigo?" pregunto Sirius a Harry.

"Lo dudabas?"

" Chicos no quiero fastidiar el ambiente pero, como vamos a averiguar lo de Remus." Dijo Hermione.

"Si tienes razon" Dijo Sirius. "Aun no he podido ir a verle...lo primero sera ir a verle."

"Sirius, no va a ser facil" Dijo Ron.

"Ya lo se Ron, Dumbledore me hablo de ello"

"Sirius!"

"Hagrid..."

* * *

**Hasta aquí, porque la inspiracion esta seca, pero literalmente. Despues de el ultimo dialogo no sabia que poner xDDD. Bueno aquí lo teneis, se que me he retrasado pero tengo mis razones:**

**-mis padres de España y mi hermano me vinieron a visitar y los vi durante 2 fines de semana (que es cuando escribo) **

**-Y entre semana no pude escribir porque tenia cole y empece en el equipo de tenis.**

**Y esas son mis escusas, espero que me entendais. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Vuestros rr siempre me ayudan!**

**Por cierto, creo que va a ver lemmon mas adelante, por lo que subire el raking. Vosotros votais, si quereis lemmon o no. Todo depende de vosotros asi que dejadme un rr!**

**Contestacion:**

**ophelia dakker**Pues aquí tienes mas! Jajajajajja Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un beso y gracias,.

**valeweasley** wenas!Pues como ves en este cap lo de Charles no funciona! Un beso

**Kat:** Hola! Pues si que son tontos. Ya me decidi que no podia esperar mas a juntarlos, porque como tu dices es muy obvio. Siento no haber escrito muy pronto, gracias por el rr... Un beso

**sarah-keyko:**Hola y gracias! espero que este cap este mejor que el otro, al menos hay mas romance no? Un beso

**cervatilla** Hola! Una nueva seguidora! Muchas gracias por leer mi ff y me alegra que te haya gustado! Lo de la ny o ñ es que estoy estudiando 1 año en EEUU y no siempre me sale lo de las "ñ". Solo me quedan 2 meses y medio para volver jejejeje. Un beso y gracias.

**Raquel:** Hola! Como ves lo del sueño esta arreglado, porque pillo a Charles hablando de ella como si fuera un objeto...jajajaajaj. Asi que ya se ha librado de un intermedio, no se que voy a hacer con Malfoy...lo mas seguro es que algo pase, aunque la historia esta llegando ya a un fin...ya vere...Un beso y gracias por el rr

**Por cierto si os apetece un one-shot ya lo he publicado se titula "Acaso merece la pena?" escrito por servidora! Estoy muy orgullosa de el ff! Asi que leerlo plis y me dais opiniones!**

**Un beso a todos!**

**DEJAME EL RR QUE ADEMAS TIENES QUE VOTAR! YA? GRACIAS!**


	12. Aviso odioso

Hola

Ya se que los avisos son odiosos y yo mas que nadie los odio...pero tengo que escribirlo. Se que joden y son falsas esperanzas de que haya actualizado, por favor perdonadme!

Lo siento pero no he podido actualizar por diversos motivos. Hay muchas coasas que estan pasando ahora mismo que me privan de escribir. No voy a dejar de escribir ni mucho menos, solo aviso de que tardare un poco en actualizar. No se me han agotado las ideas ni mucho menos, de hecho cada vez tengo mas ideas y no solo para este fic sino para nuevos fics! Asi que os pido un poco de paciencia**….OS PROMETO QUE VOLVERE!**

Besos a todos! Gracias por vuestra paciencia!

Narwen Weasley :)

PD: I love ron, harry, sirius, james, remus, draco...ejem y eso.


	13. Consulta

_No sé si hay alguien que aún siga esto pero bueno, actualizo poniendo un aviso…_

* * *

Wenas!

Hace más de 3 años que no paso por aquí y hoy que me he vuelto a pasar quería explicarme. Resulta que mientras yo escribía esta historia estaba estudiando un año en EE.UU y cuando volví las costumbres cambiaron a las antiguas. Deje de escribir, deje de leer y me dediqué a volver a mi vida en España y a volver a adaptarme. Hoy mismo he recibido un e-mail de fan fiction, le he dado al enlace y ha sido un poco como regresar al pasado, he leído un poco de mi propia historia (de la cual no me acordaba demasiado, la verdad sea dicha) y he leido los reviews. La cuestión es que me he planteado volver a escribir, al menos para terminar la historia, pero para ello necesito saber si a la gente le interesaría, si aún os interesa mi historia (más ahora teniendo en cuenta que la historia de HP ya ha terminado). Con solo 1 review yo ya escribiría el final. En vuestras manos lo dejo.

Un saludo,

Narwen Weasley


	14. El despertar

**Hola a todo el mundo! He tardado un poco en actualizar desde que deje el aviso pero es que he necesitado algo de tiempo para inspirarme y acordarme de por donde quería que fuera la historia. He intentado mantenerme fiel al tipo de escritura de los capitulos anteriores espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, creo que está claro...**

_**AVISO : hay contenido adulto! Es decir, referencías sexuales, quien crea que se va a sentir ofendido que no lea más allá de la marca (desde "0.0" hasta el final), no es realmente transcendente en la historía así que os lo podeís saltar si no lo quereís leer. **_

**Bon profit! **

* * *

- Vaya rollo…. – Harry se quejaba mientras el fuego se consumía en la Sala Común. - ¿Queréis dejarlo ya?

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá, cogidos de la mano y hablando tranquilamente, realmente no estaban haciendo nada del otro mundo pero Harry estaba nervioso. Desde que Sirius se había ido a hablar con Hagrid a su cabaña ya habían pasado 3 días, y no les habían dicho nada desde entonces.

- Tranquilízate Harry, seguramente estén averiguando cómo salvar a Remus.- Dijo Ron, que a decir verdad se estaba empezando a impacientar respecto a la actitud que su amigo estaba teniendo últimamente.

- Si es así, ¿por qué nos han excluido? – A Harry se le notaba indignado.- ¡Ya no tenemos 12 años!

- Pero aun nos falta mucho por saber, dicen que "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.".- La voz de Hermione sonó por toda la sala, le había quedado muy bonito pero sus amigos se le quedaron mirando como si acabara de hablar en otro idioma.- Aish…. Que ellos, tienen más experiencia, sabrán más que nosotros de muchas cosas, y eso no va a cambiar.

- Pero vosotros habéis resuelto muchos enigmas, y habéis hecho muchas cosas que la mayoría de adultos que conozco no hubieran podido.- Ginny se hizó notar por primera vez en la estancia.

- Pero era debido a la situación.- respondió Hermione.- Harry era el único que podía hacer algo y había mucha presión, no había otro remedio que resolver las cosas, era distinto. Ahora se trata de solucionar algo teniendo en cuenta casos parecidos, y os recuerdo que Hagrid ha viajado mucho.

Harry calló aunque no estaba satisfecho. Odiaba que le dejarán de lado y más aun justo cuando tenía tantas ganas de ver a Sirius ahora que había vuelto. Se levantó del sofá y se puso a andar por la sala. Ginny, Hermione y Ron le miraban y se miraban sin saber que hacer o decir. Justo cuando Ron iba a decir algo, entró McGonagall en la Sala Común.

- Vosotros tres, venid.- Era evidente a quien se refería, así que los tres Gryffindors se levantaron y salieron tras ella. – Creo que han dado con la solución.

Llegarón al despacho del director, donde se encontraban, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid y Tonks, todos parecían inquietos pero tenían cierto brillo en los ojos, que tranquilizarón a los chicos. Durante 5 minutos nadie dijo nada y se dedicaron a mirarse las caras, hasta que la paciencia de Harry se agotó.

- ¿¿Y?? – Harry se dirigió a Sirius. - ¿Sabes ya como lo puedes despertar?

- Si Harry. – Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Lo sabemos.

- Y lo han hecho muy bien.

Esa voz, tan familiar, tan cálida y tan tranquila apareció como por arte de magia de un rincón del despacho del director. Remus estaba algo pálido todavía pero se le veía alegre y con energía.

- ¡Remus!- Harry saltó encima de él, conteniendo las lagrimas. - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué nos habéis tenido tres días en vela?

- Verás Harry.- dijo Remus mientras saludaba a Ron y Hermione con un abrazo.- era algo que tenía que hacer Sirius, vosotros no podríais haber hecho nada.

- ¿Pero como ha sido?.- pregunto Hermione a quien le podía el saber como se había resuelto el problema.

- Pues, verás estuvimos dos días prácticamente sin saber que hacer, sentados, cada uno pensando que debíamos hacer.-explicó Sirius.- pero a nadie se le ocurría nada, no tenía ningún sentido que Remus siguiera dormido a pesar de que yo había vuelto a "este mundo". Hasta que sentí que tenía que verle, aun no había ido al hospital, y sentí la necesidad de ir a ver a Remus. Así que fui. Nada más entrar en la habitación me desmayé y me quedé profundamente dormido. Al segundo me encontraba de pie mirando la habitación, viendo mi cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo mientras Albus intentaba despertarme. De repente ví a Remus en la cama y a la vez sentado al lado de la cama con las manos en la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y gritando desesperadamente. Curiosamente todo lo que gritaba se oía ya que su cuerpo físico estaba gritando lo mismo que su espíritu. Me acerqué al Remus que estaba sentado e intenté hacer que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí y en cuanto subió la mirada y me vio hubo una luz que me cegó. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba consciente en el suelo y que Remus estaba incorporado en la cama, lloran….

- Ey! Sin tantos detalles! .- Dijo Remus con las mejillas sonrosadas.- El caso es que me desperté y aquí estoy. Punto.

- ¿Pero que explicación hay? Tiene que haber una explicación racional!.- Dijo Hermione.

- No la hay.- Intervino Dumbledore.- La necesidad que tenían el uno del otro fue suficiente.

Sirius y Remus estaban como avergonzados de la situación, dos hombres adultos maduros necesitándose mutuamente sonaba demasiado cursi para ellos. Aquella noche Harry no se separó de ellos y estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche hablando, recuperando el tiempo perdido como se suele decir. Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron disfrutaron por fin de una noche a solas y tranquila de la que no habían podido disfrutar desde aquel día en el que se habían besado por primera vez. Estaban solos en la sala común pues habían esperado a que todo el mundo se fuera a la cama.

- Por fin a solas.- Dijo Hermione mientras se tumbaba sobre las rodillas de Ron.- Con todo lo de Sirius y Remus aun no hemos podido hablar de… bueno… ya sabes, lo nuestro.- se le encendieron las mejillas. Ron al verla así no pudo evitar besarla.

- ¿Qué hay que hablar?- Ron la miraba como nadie la había mirado nunca, como nadie la miraría jamás. – Estamos juntos, después de todo. Tres años después de aquel beso.- Ron se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento.

- ¿Qué?.- Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - Pero si el primer beso fue hace unos días…

- Bueno, no exactamente.- Dijo Ron mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a la castaña.- En tercero, un día antes de los exámenes finales te quedaste dormida en la sala común, en el sofá, y bueno, al verte no pude evitar darte un beso.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces como te sentías?.- preguntó Hermione que se dio cuenta de que siempre había querido al pelirrojo.

- Pues porqué era un niño, de 14 años inseguro, además pensaba que por aquel entonces te gustaba Viktor… no sé, nunca se me ha dado bien expresar mis sentimientos.

Hermione se incorporó para besar tiernamente a Ron, y se volvió a tumbar en sus rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos y Ron le acariciaba el pelo mientras no podía parar de mirarla.

- No podré dormirme si no paras de mirarme.- dijo Hermione a la vez que abría los ojos y se incorporaba un poco.

- ¿Y si no quiero que te duermas?

**--0.0--**

Ron se acercó y mientras le cogía la cara con suavidad y le miraba fijamente a los ojos la besó. Rápidamente el beso se hizo pasional. Ron le miró otra vez a los ojos y Hermione comprendió que el chico se sentía igual que ella, y que los dos deseaban que pasará aquello que llevaban tiempo deseando. Ron le quitó la chaqueta mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica, y Hermione iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo. Al quitarle la camisa, Hermione le empezó a besar los hombros, y se fue acercado al cuello de éste hasta que acabo en la oreja del chico, el cual se giró rápidamente y la besó con fuerza mientras la tumbaba en el sofá. Éste le fue quitando los botones uno por uno sin prisa y colocando besos allá donde la piel quedaba al descubierto. La chica iba suspirando hasta que de repente un gemido resonó por toda la estancia, Hermione se avergonzó un poco pero Ron le sonrió y la beso de nuevo haciendo que las vergüenzas de la chica se desvanecieran por completo. Poco a poco la ropa iba escaseando hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos. Ambos empezaron a besarse el uno al otro por todo el cuerpo, estaban empapados de sudor y fue entonces cuando Ron la miró seriamente.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que siga?.- Ron quería que Hermione estuviera segura, pues sabía que si ella no estaba segura del todo después se arrepentiría.

- Lo que no quiero es que pares.-Ron siguió pero paró al ver la cara de dolor de Hermione.

- Hermione…

- No pasa nada Ron, esto es normal, sigue.- a la castaña le temblaba un poco la voz.

Pero Ron paró y comenzó a besarla por todos lados, y a lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo, Hermione sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, se relajó de verdad y de repente sintió una punzada ya que el pelirrojo había empezado. Ron la miró con preocupación, quería que se relajara y disfrutará pero parecía imposible. A cada embestida que daba le susurraba al oído "Te quiero". A Hermione se le escaparon lagrimas de los ojos, era una mezcla de dolor, placer y alegría que jamás había experimentado. Extasiados, Ron cayó al lado de la chica y todavía jadeando la abrazó y la colmó de besos mientras Hermione se acurrucaba en el pecho de él.

- Te quiero.- susurró Hermione, que sintió la necesidad de decírselo.

- Y yo a ti.- Ron la miró a la cara y vió como Hermione sonreía con cierta timidez y como le brillaban los ojos.

Se quedaron abrazados y poco a poco se fueron durmiendo en los brazos del otros. Antes de dormirse completamente Hermione despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Ron que se había asustado por el movimiento repentino de Hermione.

- Ron, no nos podemos quedar dormidos aquí y además desnudos…- Hermione parecía nerviosa y no era para menos, en cualquier momento podía bajar alguien.

- Pero hoy no me quiero separar de ti.- dijo Ron viendo como la chica sonreía al oir sus palabras.- Podemos dormir aquí pero…

- No podemos Ron!.- le interrumpió Hermione.

- Pero vestidos.- concluyó Ron.

Se vistieron rápidamente pues ambos querían volver a estar en los brazos del otro, una vez en el sofá, esta vez vestidos, se volvieron a quedar dormidos, esta vez hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo. No sé si ha cambiado mucho respecto a los anteriores capitulos, pero han pasado tres años y bueno lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Puedo hacer más capitulos si quereís solo teneís que dejarmelo saber, vale?**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews, pedí uno solo para seguir y he recibido más de los que me esperaba! De verdad muchas gracias. La verdad es que me ha gustado volver a escribir y espero de verdad que hayaís disfrutado con este capitulo. **

**Creo que podría alargar la historía uno o dos capitulos más, si así lo quereís un review y yo intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible!  
**


End file.
